Hunters of Remnant
by Tobythegamerv100
Summary: Jaune Arc came from a family living in the small village of Ansel. His dad was an unofficial hunter just trying to protect his family from the monsters that preyed on humans. When tragedy strikes and his life is flipped outside down, Jaune will do what he must to get revenge and end as many of the monsters that he can. Even if that is at the cost of his own humanity. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Everyone This is my first story I am going to be working on on this site. I do have some inspiration for Jaune's backstory coming from another writer on here that goes by the name of Coeur Al'aran. He had such a good structure with the Arc family I couldn't bring my self to change it even if they only play a minor role in the story. Hope you all enjoy the story. This story is an AU There isn't grimm in a sense but there are other threats. **

**Beta: Gr3yb0t**

**Chapter 1**

"Jaune it's time to wake up!" The woman called to him at the early times of Eleven-thirty. "Jaune I'm giving you 2 minutes before I send your sister's up for you."

This wasn't a new morning for Jaune but he seemed to never learn that when his mother calls for him and threaten's him with his seven sisters that he should probably get up. Jaune proceeds to roll over and throw his covers over his head, desperately hoping it would save him from the incoming horde of girls that would surely raid his room.

After a few moments his door barges open and reveals not only his oldest sister, Saffron, only a few years older than him but all of his younger siblings as well.

The elder sibling calls out, "Grab the bottom of the mattress Coral and Jade, we will grab the top." That was the last thing he heard before him covers and his onesy pajamas were all laying in the floor.

Saffron, standing at his head, offers him a hand to help him up, "Seriously Jaune, when _I _was ten I didn't sleep in this late. How are you ever going to get a girlfriend if you just lay in bed all day?"

Jaune grabs her hand to allow her to help him up before he snarks, "Well I bet when you were 10, y_ou_ didn't have to keep up with so many siblings and _you_ didn't have to be the only guy in a horde of women."

Coral interjects, "Seriously? Jaune do you know how many guys would kill to be in your position?"

Jaune says, "Well, sure I would too if it wasn't for the fact that you are all my sisters."

Amber tells Jaune, "Well, you promised to take me into the marketplace today and that's what I want you to do."

Jaune looks into Amber's teal eyes and rises to his feet, "Okay then come on then. Let's go to the market but we will only be out for a little bit because I promised Lavender I'd go to her doctor's appointment too. She wants a guy there and Dad is out on a hunt so, guys, that falls to me."

Amber says, "Okay Bro, you got it."

###

In the market they see plenty of Ex hunters selling silver wares and wooden stakes. Jaune hides Amber's eyes, "Don't worry about it I know that There are things out there but you have your brother here and Dad is out there taking the fight to them. You don't have to worry about anything ever getting you... What did you want to come down here for anyways?"

Amber raises Jaune's hand off her eyes and says, "There was a locket I saw down here it was pretty and it reminded me of yours and Dad's eyes that stern blue color you guys share."

Jaune blushes a little and says, "You came all this way to get a locket to remind you of me and dad?"

"Sure did, I see it at the jewelry stall over there, can you please buy it for me bro?"

"Yeah of course I can, but you don't have to worry, me and dad will always be here even if he is going to start teaching me how to hunt when he gets back. I promise we will always come back."

Amber looks down and Jaune sees a single tear run from her eye and down her cheek.

Jaune leans down and asks, "Whats wrong Amber?"

She looks back fighting back tears, "That's the same thing Aunt Sylver told Dad, Isn't it?"

Jaune looks back remembering the stories his father told him of Aunt Sylver and could only look down.

"Yeah it is, Where is the locket at?" Jaune asked trying to change the subject.

"Over here", Amber said quietly pulling her brother to the stall.

Jaune find the locket that she mentioned a silver Locket on a chain with a sapphire blue gem in it.

"How much for this one?", Jaune asked.

"I'm thinking five lien should cover it.", The shop keeper responds.

"Okay we will take it."

Jaune put the locket around his little sisters neck and she looks up to him. He wraps his arms around her and says, "Don't worry Amber no sanguine, Lycanthrope, or act of god is going to keep me from coming back home. Ansel is and always will be my home and if anything ever tries to stop me from coming back it _will_ get a silver blade or silver bullet and I will get to come home... always."

Amber asks, "How can you be so sure? and What about dad?"

"You know what? You ask a lot of questions, Dad taught Saffron to fight, she can protect us from those monsters and when he teaches me and takes me out I'll come back just like she did. I would never- ever leave you or mom or Saff or any of you so you can bet that when I walk out that gate leaving Ansel I will always come back Amber. I love you all too much to make you guys worry."

Amber returns the hug and says, "Will you stay with us like Saffron does now?"

Jaune leans back and looks Amber in the teal orbs building up water and says, "Yes, If that is what you guys want. I don't have to go to one of the schools when I'm seventeen. It's a choice that people make I just want to learn enough to keep my family safe and don't be hard on dad. He isn't forcing me to learn to hunt he asked and I accepted, just like Saff did."

Amber asks, "Will dad offer to teach me when I'm ten?"

"I hope by then we can have all the monsters and things knocked back enough you can have a normal childhood with out us chaining up our front door with silver or putting warding on the outside of our house."

Amber chuckles, "Yeah mom sure loves her wardings just wish she was stronger so she didn't have to put them up every night. I mean she's not a witch or a psychic so when she does the wardings they don't last forever."

"Don't worry, sis, with any luck mom wont have to do it every night then Saff can take a break at night and mom can read you your night time story."

Amber laughs a little louder and says, "Saff does a decent job but she don't do the voices like mom."

Jaune returns a chuckle and says, "Yeah, well, let's get out of here and go back home Lavender's doctor's appointment is in a little bit."

###

"Okay Lavender We are going to your check up but why did you want me or Dad to go with you instead of Saff or Mom like normal?"

Lavender walking along side her brother says, "I just wanted a guy to go with me. It's not that weird. plus it gives Mom and Saff a little bit of downtime."

"If that was true it would make all the since in the world, but come on Lav, I've known you long enough to know when your lying. So come on why don't you tell me what's going on."

Lavender sighed, "They always treated me like I was breakable, like I was more fragile than them, and when I finally get a boyfriend turns out he's a leech that wanted to feed on me. Every time I'm in the room for a check up and blood tests they only look at the bite and not me. At least with you I don't have to worry about you getting all girly on me."

"Yeah but you know they just worry I do too sometimes but listen, Lavender, You were a premature birth so we all worry about you of course and we always had but it's not just that. We as a family know how close death was to you that day and thank god Saff found you and scared off that tick. Otherwise, We would have been burying you rather than going to a doctors appointment."

"Well we should get the blood results back today and one final check on the bites then I'm good. just please don't stare at the bites."

"Lavender you know I wouldn't, I know you fell for him and I know you feel like a fool as it is but I'm not gonna add to that by seeing the cause and not the person Lavender and I know mom and Saff didn't mean to either but It's just they feel so protective over you."

"Well they don't need to Dad didn't even give me a choice to learn to hunt like he did you, maybe I want to hunt..."

"If you really want to I'll talk to Dad and see if he can take you out on a couple of hunts too. I know you can do this Lavender but you know Saff and Mom will be doubly worried about you."

Lavender begins to walk a little faster with some pep in her step as she says, "Good maybe then they will see I don't need protection."

Jaune calls, "Hey wait up Lav. your running too fast."

###

Jaune sitting on a chair in the corner while reading a comic book and Lavender sits on the bed covered in thin paper that rattles every time she fidgets. They sit in an awkward silence and Lavender seems to notice the 'take your medicine' and 'wash your hands' posters around the room. The room was small but it's the best a small village like Ansel could have. The awkward silence is finally broken when the doctor wearing jeans a brown button up shirt and a white jacket walks in prompting Jaune to put down his comic.

"So, Miss, Lavender Arc, How are we feeling today?", he says while flipping through his clipboard.

Lavender answers, "I feel fine Doctor Plum, The bites aren't causing me any pain anymore."

"That's great Lavender, Let me get a look at those real quick if you don't mind."

"I don't mind doctor."

Lavender lowers her purple shirt on the left side of her neck down a little bit to expose the bites from the sanguine that seduced and fed on her. The doctor leans down to look at the bites. and makes a few audible 'hmmm' sounds.

Jaune asks, "So what do you think doc?"

Plum answers, "Well, it looks like the bites healed up pretty good. I'm gonna apply a little pressure to a few points and I need you to tell me if they hurt."

The doctor then begins touching the healed bite spots and Lavender winces at a couple of points. Jaune just looks into Lavender's Lilac eyes with a sympathetic look to say _'It's okay I'm here.' _Judging by the way she calmed down she got the message.

Doctor Plum pulls her shirt back up to her neck and says, "Well it looks good did it hurt at any point?"

Lavender said, "Not really, just winced cause of how stupid it must be for a girl to have bite marks on her and be standing in front of a doctor."

"It's fine Miss Arc, you see, I see this kind of stuff somewhat normally however normally down stairs and not usually as young as you that's why I want you to let me know of any adverse effects the bite might have. All I can see right now is that the spot seems a little colder than the normal body heat and according to your blood work you didn't get any infection from the incident."

Lavender perks and says, "That's good news ain't it?"

The doctor said, "As long as you tell me if you feel sick or a burning sensation from the bite or desire for human blood, yes, everything is fine."

Jaune interjects, "I thought a sanguine had to feed you their blood or inject you with it to turn you."

The doctor says, "True, but then again we rarely see survivors of a attack which brings me to the next order I must discuss with you. I sent to Vale for a Doctor more experienced with Sanguine attacks and they sent back a Hunter. He wishes to speak with you."

Lavender asks, "Why would a hunter want to talk with me? My mom and dad would know more than me."

The doctor responds, "He would like to find the Sanguine that did this and end it before it hurts anyone else."

Jaune says, "We will talk to him later if he will meet at our home, when our parents are home."

"Of course, Mister Arc. Well, According to what I've seen and from what I can tell Lavender here is going to be A-Okay. I'll give you my card in case anything changes with your condition. I'll be sure to let the hunter know you are okay to speak with him don't be surprised if he shows up later."

Jaune helps his sister down off the bed and tells the doctor, "Sure thing Doctor Plum, I'll let you know if anything changes." he then mouths, _'cause she won't' _

###

"That's what the doctor said Mom. The doctor said she was fine just a little cold at the spot where that leech fed on her."

Juniper sit there with her hands over her face before she said, "Well, Does she seem okay to you? I know when we took her, she, she seemed on the verge of breakdown."

Jaune rubbed the back of his head and said, "Yeah she told me about that, Lavender felt that you were just looking at _what happened _to her and not _seeing _her, she wanted me to go because she wanted someone to see her and be there with her, not regret that they couldn't help."

Juniper looked up from her cup of tea and looked around the room for a minute first at the mahogany dining table then at the oak walls and the cast iron dishes hanging on the wall in the food prep eyes finally met with the deep blue orbs looking at her from across the table once more.

"You know I worry, Jaune. I always have worried about her, since she died after birth. I never knew that she felt we were being over protective."

"That's not all, Mom. Dad didn't give her a chance to learn to hunt, like the rest of us."

"I know Jaune that's my doing, I asked him not to, We got Saffron and your father who can kill the leeches, mutts, and anything else that can be thrown at us. and I think that's all we need with the wardings I put up and the silver chains we use to chain up the doors at night."

"She wants to hunt though, It's not about what we need but what she wants, and I understand her on that front. She wants to get her own revenge and take power back from those who took it from her, everyone deserves to be empowered mom."

"I'll talk to your father, son, but if we decide she can learn will you promise to look after her?"

"Of course, Mom. You don't even have to ask me to. Oh, and the Doc also said something about a hunter that wants to talk to her about the tick that fed on her. He's going to kill it or at least track it and try to find it."

"Okay, your father should be home soon from his hunt. He didn't sound too happy on the scroll. I think the pack he was tracking got away from him."

"Dad has never lost a trail before, what happened?"

"I'm not sure, I'm sure he will tell you when he gets back but please don't bring it up to him just let him relax for a little bit."

"Of course, Mom."

###

_Knock Knock Knock _

"That must be the hunter that thinks he can kill the leech that hurt my daughter while I was on my hunt.", The big Man wearing a blue jacket overcoat that perfectly complimented his dark blue eyes said.

Juniper said, "I'll get Lavender and Jaune He wanted to talk to her."

Nicholas said, "Yeah I'll welcome this _'official hunter'_ and get him settled in."

The golden haired man walked over to the door and opened it. On the other side stood an older man with grey hair and a pair of glasses set upon his nose. Nicholas also noted that he must really like the color green because it was the color of his whole suite.

"Hello I am Professor Ozpin and I hail from Beacon Acade-"

"I don't care.", The Blue eyed man said.

Ozpin responded, "Straight to business I see, Very well may I come in?", It was more of an announcement than a question

As Ozpin tried to walk by Nicholas, he shifted in the door blocking the green suited man's entry and said, "I'm Nicholas Arc and let me tell you something, I don't trust official hunters, They have let these outlier towns get run over and run down by all sorts of monsters and they make it a profession, taking money from people to handle what shouldn't exist in the first place. If you wanna kill monsters fine, but don't do it to pad your pockets."

"I can assure you Mr. Arc I am not here to ask for any money, These leeches that fed on your daughter is a part of a bigger nest that seems to get their jollies from draining young girls dry. I just want to get this nest before they move onto the next town."

"If you are telling the truth, _IF_, I can respect that, but I'm gonna be hunting this thing too if it's in my town."

"I'd very much appreciate the help Mr. Arc."

"Now that we got that out of the way please come in."

"Thank you sir could I get a cup of coffee please?"

"Sure thing."

Ozpin looked around for a moment noticing the chains by the door and the warding to keep out the monsters albeit powered down. He also noticed the Shield made of white silver and a blade with-in it presumably of the same metal. Around the living area there was a low end holo-vision and many photos of the absurdly large family plastered all over the walls.

A young girl wearing a purple top walks down the steps and says, "Hi, are you the hunter the doctor mentioned wanted to talk to me?"

"Indeed, I am also the Headmaster of Beacon Academy you may call me Professor Ozpin or Just Ozpin if you prefer."

"Okay, Ozpin so what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Please let's wait until your father gets in here and we can talk about that."

"Okay my brother is about to come down too. He was at the Doctor's with me today."

"Splendid, I would like to meet him as well if he can give me any info on these sanguine nest I've been tracking."

###

"Thank you all I have enough info to be able to continue my tracking of this nest."

Jaune said, "Not a problem, Professor Ozpin"

Nicholas stood up, "Well let's go pop some leeches Ozpin. I'll show you how we hunt outside of the big kingdoms."

Juniper stands up after, "Nicholas, What are you talking about?"

The not-so-old hunter snaps back, "Listen hon, I was out hunting those Lycans and my own daughter got hit by a leech in _my_ own village. I'm going out into to town tonight and we are going to get these sons of bitches."

Ozpin interjects, "It is true that from what I learned tonight they may very well still be in Ansel. We will go out and search to see if there is any missing persons or if there is any suspicious activity. Rest assured that Nicholas is in good hands."

Juniper sighs, "Well I guess I could see you two out tonight. I'll set the wardings when I get back. SAFF!"

"Yes ma?", the voice from upstairs called back.

Juniper called back upstairs, "Get everyone ready for bed. I'm gonna walk your father out for a hunt."

"Okay mom you got it."

Juniper then looked to Jaune, "Don't worry your father will teach you about hunting tomorrow this one is too dangerous for a novice."

Jaune says, "That's fine Lavender can come with us tomorrow. To learn how to track, ward, and what weaponry to use."

Juniper nodded as did Nicholas. He had done good not only had he been there for Lavender but he also convinced in a round about way for his parents to allow her to hunt. Today was the best day he's had in a while.

###

Saffron shook Jaune furiously, "JAUNE! You need to get up now! Help me get the others!"

"Wait Saff? What's going on?". Jaune replied still dazed.

"Mom didn't come back and I heard something down stairs help me get the others so we can get out of the house."

"Saff your not making any sense."

"Just get the hell up, Stay near me I have training from dad and my silver knife. We are going to be okay."

"Okay Saff, I trust you, what's going on?"

"We need to get the other's I have a bad feeling."

"Alright, let's get them."

Saffron leads Jaune from his room at the end of the hall across from her room then into the twins room to get them. They woke up with little resistance as well as the other set of twins in the room across from the first set.

They got to Lavender's room to get her up and she was already awake crying on her bed, the noise stirred her, and she was probably having a nightmare about the attack from that tick. Once they collected her they made their way across the hall to get Amber up and all sneak out of her bed room window.

They climbed down one by one starting with Amber and Saff being the last one out. Once, they made it to the ground they all decided to run down to the village for help but was stopped by a big burly man who had no weapon but was intimidating by just the sight of him.

Saffron put her arm out to block the others and asked, "Who are you?"

The big man responded back, "Well, My name is Hazel and your father has been making things awfully hard for me and my pack. He even Killed my mate so I ate his mate's heart."

Some of the other men that was with him laughed.

"Mom..."

"No..."

"Mommy..."

The kids all had some form of understanding, some with tears in their eyes. Saff didn't shed any tears though due to her fathers teachings, _'don't let a monster see any fear or any sign they have gotten into your head'_

The full-moon shined brightly in the sky and Saff called out, "Why are you here?"

"I'm glad you asked. Your father, Nicholas Arc, has torn my pack down one by one so I'll destroy his pack one by one. but first I want him to be here to see it. Boys burn the house down."

The children stood by powerless to do anything to stop the man.

"Judging by the words you use, Pack, mate, I'm going to guess that you're a lycanthrope. Am I right Hazel?"

"Well, well, well, it looks like the the oldest has a brain in her head. Yes, I am a Lycan, but not any Lycan, I am an Alpha and I am the last one."

Saff looks to her brother and mouths, _'get ready to run'_ She then pulls her silver knife and rushes the Alpha knowing she couldn't win but knowing that was the only way her family would live.

Jaune grabs Amber's arm and pulls her and his other sisters follow seeing the sudden movement. Jaune's path was cut of by one of the Lycans and he turns to try and run the other way just in time to see his sister, Saffron Slice the alpha along his arm and his skin to begin to sizzle. Then he saw the beginning of what would turn out to be the worst night he would ever experience.

Hazel with very little effort took his fist and ripped Saffron's Heart from her chest just to let her corpse fall along the ground. Coral and all the rest could only look in horror as their eldest sister lay on the ground, with a gaping hole in her chest.

"You brats couldn't just let me get my revenge.", The injured monster said as he held his cut arm with his other hand, "Now, I'm sorry but we can't wait for Papa to join and watch the show. Shame too, I really wanted to watch him beg for your lives and then beg for death."

Jaune held Amber's arm the whole time running and trying to avoid the Lycans. He saw the Lycans rip Jade's arm from her body and tear her apart in front of him and then Hazel growled loudly and all of the Lycan transformed in front of him He saw the horrifying beasts chase him and his sister's down gutting them, eating them, and snarling over their corpses.

He still through all of that held onto Amber's hand and dragged her around the side of the house away from the chaos. When he looked down at Amber he noticed she didn't get away unscathed.

Her leg was missing and she was losing blood quickly.

The small girl missing a leg and covered in her own blood calls out, "Jaune. please, it hurts."

Jaune holds her tight with tears in his eyes desperately trying to stop the bleeding, "I know Amber, don't worry your going to be okay."

Amber puts her hand on Jaune's cheek and says weakly, "Please, Jaune, don't lie to me. I know your trying to make me feel better but I'm not stupid I know what's happening. Take my Locket and remember, me..."

Amber's hand fell from his cheek. He sit there for just a moment then honor her dying wish he took her locket off and put it in the front chest pocket of his Onesy pajamas. He felt rage as he laid his sister, his baby sister, down on the ground. He saw red, red, red. He was going to kill these monsters if it was the last thing he did.

He ran Back behind the family home and grabbed the blade his eldest sister dropped. before seeing one of the beasts feeding on the corpse of Lavender the sister who had been through so much and sliced the beast across its arm with the blade. The beast reared up knocking him back. The rage was quickly replaced with fear. This was it this is where Jaune Arc was going to die.

At least he thought until his father slammed the silver blade, the family sword, Corcea Mors into the beasts Heart. His father then took a stance to protect his son, Shield in front, Stood atop his downed son. There was too many though. His father put up a decent fight he had managed to kill 3 more before he was over run. Three Lycans left and the Alpha. He was so close to see the beasts that ripped his family apart slain and now it would be him that would be gobbled up by the Alpha Him self.

The Alpha howled making the other 3 fall in behind him. He slowly prowled up to Jaune still down on the ground, His dead Father at his feet. Hazel reared up a big, Black Wolf-like creature standing about 10 foot tall comes down and ripped the skin on his leg open. Apparently the Alpha enjoyed to play with his food cause he clawed Jaune everywhere He possibly could. When it was finally time for him to finish the job the beast reared his head down to rip his heart from his chest. The beat opened his mouth and clamped down to only have his mouth burn.

The silver Locket in his pocket. The gift he gave to Amber on the best day of his life. The gift she gave him back on the worst night of his life. Had just saved his life. A green flash came down and smacked the beast with so much force it went back by 5 feet. It was Ozpin.

Ozpin drew from his cane a sharp silver blade and took a confident yet strategic stance. The Alpha roared and the smaller beasts lunged at him. Ozpin struck so fast that he pierced two of the beasts chest in the blink of an eye and sliced the third beast across it's chest stunning it. The Alpha the giant beast in the middle fled. Who was this guy that he could kill Lycans so quickly...

Ozpin sheathed his blade and walked to the final beat pointed his cane at it and called, "somnum feram" The beast quit moving but continued breathing he then walked to the slashed and chewed Jaune and said, "Don't worry, You are going to be okay." He then pulled a scroll out and called, "I need an Evac for one injured, age ten, male and one incapacitated lycan." That was the last thing Jaune heard before he lost consciousness.

**-Author's Notes-**

**So there we have the first chapter of Hunters of Remnant. The next chapter will be coming out at a lter date I'm not sure how I am going to update this story but right now I'm leaning towards weekly or bi weekly. please let me know what you guys think. I am not arrogant enough that I won't listen to feedback.****Sanguine are vampires and Lycanthrope or Lycans are werewolves. They may be called different things here and there due to peoples view of them. Also aura does not exist in this universe some people may have quick healing or special abilities as the story progresses but there is no semblance. Also sanguine and Lycans are not the onlymonsters in this story more on that in future chapters**

**Thank you, void242 for taking time out of your day reviewing my first chapter. I have made some changes to fix the english in my story. I will work to make sure this is better in future chapters as well as my beta, if it gets by me. Again, Thank you! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone this is chapter 2 Thank you all for your support on the first chapter and I guess it was bi weekly for first update. Don't have an official update schedule as I am getting started in fan fic. Please be patient and I will try and work something out as well as get some other stories going. Also in the last chapter When ozpin spoke in a different language it was just latin for beast sleep,it's a simple spell the mortals can use if they are strong or practiced enough. **

**Beta: Gr3yb0t**

**Chapter 2**

_Thump-thump_

_Thump-thump_

_Thump-thump_

All he could hear was his own heartbeat. yet it sounded different. Slower than it should have been with what he had been through. Maybe it was all a dream, maybe he hadn't really watched his family be slaughtered and eaten by lycans. He raised his hand and placed it on his heart and felt a much faster heart beat than that of what he heard.

He opened his eyes to look around and saw white curtains surrounding his single bed. The blonde boy tried to lift his head up only to feel a burning sensation around his neck. What was this? Why did he have chains around his neck? He was able to see right down to the particles in the air. What was happening to him? He turned his head to the side and saw the Green suited man from before the one that was going to kill Lavender's attacker. That's when he realized he wasn't hearing his heart beat but he was hearing the gray-haired man's heart.

"Welcome back Mr. Arc. Please tell me, how do you feel?"

Jaune raised his head what little he could and felt a burning sensation once more, "I feel like I've been run through a wood chipper. Please tell me it was all a dream."

Ozpin looked down to his cane and rested his head on top of it while sitting in the visitor chair for the patient, "I'm afraid not, Mr. Arc. There is no easy way to tell you this so I will read to you what the official newspaper of vale says."

Jaune lays his head back with swelling tears in his eyes as The professor spoke, "Yesterday a horrible tragedy befell one of the outlier villages, Ansel. Lycans who had previously been hunted by an unofficial hunter, Nicholas Arc, Came to his home and slaughtered many of his children. This was apparently after they had ripped and eaten the heart of Juniper Arc. Nicholas arrived in time to save his son, but fell before Rescue could get to them. The official hunter and Headmaster of Beacon Academy was able to get there in time to save only one member of the Arc family, Jaune Arc. At this time Jaune Arc is noted to be suffering from burn marks and smoke inhalation and is being over seen by Doctor Tsune inside of Beacon Academy. Beacon Academy wishes to let everyone know that Jaune Arc sustained no injuries from the attack only the injuries from the fire. Please remember to be on the lookout for any future suspicious activity and let a hunter know immediately."

Jaune looks at Ozpin with a confused look on his face, "Wait the Lycans tore up my legs, arm, and even tried to eat my heart but something burned them."

"Indeed the locket you had in your front chest pocket of your pajamas was pure silver. Silver burns when it touches an impure creature."

"That was Amber's. She was my sister who I, I left along the side of the house.", Jaune said fighting back tears, "May I have it back?"

"Of course, but before that we should talk about your.. condition, for lack of a better term."

"What condition is that?"

"You have been made a Lycan, hence the silver chains bounding you by neck and stomach to the bed."

Jaune looks at him with terror feeling his eyes and then calm, "Good, then you can reunite me with my family. You are a hunter after all."

The headmaster rises up drawing his blade from his cane and asks, "Is that truly what you want?"

"It's what hunter's do, is it not? Kill the things that aren't human."

"It is but you didn't answer me, is that truly what you want?"

Jaune lowered his head as the silver blade pointing at him. He looks up into the eyes of the man wielding it and feels the fear again feeling him as he tells his killer, "Just do it, please..."

Ozpin sheathed the blade and told the young boy, "That is not my intention Mr. Arc. I don't wish to kill you. You have net yet hurt a human and I believe that monsters are based on what you _DO_ not what you _ARE_. So please hear me out cause I spoke with your father that night before we saw the fire."

Jaune looks at Ozpin's sincere greenish-gold eyes and says, "What did he say? He hated monsters. I hate monsters. I deserve to die."

Ozpin leaned his head down and said, "He knew that he may not make it out of there and he asked me to watch after his family, should he fall. I failed on account of what has happened. But I am going to refuse to fail here. If you would, I'd like to train you as your father would have. You will live here on Beacon grounds with me and Professor Goodwitch. We will teach you how to defend yourself and how to hunt monsters."

Jaune thought over the offer for a moment and thought about what his father would do. Could he keep other people from going through what he had, losing their whole family, and being turned to something less than human? He would and he would never allow another family to be torn apart like his had.

Jaune looked back to Ozpin and said, "I'll do it. I'll allow you to train me and to live on these grounds and keep what happened to me from happening to anyone else."

The Headmaster smiled, "I thought you would, many hunters have tragic backstories on why they chose the life. It is best to try and think of them as a rebirth of sorts. Going back will only cause pain. Now if you would allow me can I remove the silver chains?"

"Please." Jaune grumbled now realizing the burning coming from them 7-fold.

"This may burn cause the chain will be moving. I need you to keep calm and don't get mad."

"Okay, will it hurt bad?"

"It may but as it's only on the surface and not puncturing your skin, you should be okay."

Ozpin stood and unlatched the chains on one side of the bed. As he dragged the chain across The young Lycan, he winced on the bed but he didn't get mad he wouldn't allow him self to lash out at the man trying to help him.

Once the chains were off Jaune's cuts and scrapes began to heal how ever some claw marks would remain. The ones he suffered while still human. He felt stronger and faster than he had before. The feeling was almost intoxicating. He looked to the headmaster and saw him extending the locket towards him.

Jaune reached his hand out to grab the locket and it burned his hand. Jaune winced back. _'Of course', _He thought to himself, _'I'm a lycanthrope now silver burns me. Doesn't matter though that's my sisters locket and I will have it.' _

Ozpin said, "If you like I can arrange for this to go into your room..."

Jaune looked up shocked at the mans words, "No please. It's my sister's, I-I'd like to wear it if I can."

Ozpin smiled and said, "Of course, Here."

Jaune grabbed the locket once more and it sizzled in his hand. The blonde Lycan fought through the pain and put it over his head nd around his neck. It burned, It weakened him, but at the same time it made him feel stronger.

Ozpin chuckled lightly, "Looks like you got it, Do you feel any different?"

Jaune said, "I feel as though, it's making me weaker physically, like it is making me slower."

"That's perfectly normal Mr. Arc, silver puts Lycanthrope on an even playing field of humans."

"So I'm weaker now?"

"Yes and no, you see, you are stronger than you were but much weaker than that of other Lycans as long as you wear silver."

"You are able to kill Lycans though and so was my dad. It doesn't take a full powered Lycan to kill one."

Ozpin smiled, "You are correct, Mr. Arc. If you wish to keep the locket on, that's fine, but know It will make you weaker than your potential."

Jaune looks to Ozpin and says, "That's fine by me. My sister's locket is the only thing I have to remember my family by, I want to keep it close."

Ozpin smile once more, "I did recover some other things for you and I have them in your room in Beacon Tower. Follow me and I will show you there."

###

The older man and his younger lycan protegee ascended up the elevator to the floor just below the Headmaster's office. The elevator doors open and the headmaster walked down the hall of long doors. They each have plaque on them. Patricia Peach, Bartholomew Oobleck, Peter Port, Glynda Goodwitch and one that just simply said Headmaster. Across from that room he saw one that said 'Jaune Arc' This was the door they stopped in front of.

The green-suited man looked to The young lycan and said, "Go ahead Mr. Arc, This is the room we prepared for you."

He walked in to the room that had a very comfortable bed With a set of Beacon Black and red flannel pajamas folded up onto them. He looked over to the nightstand beside the bed that was pushed up in the corner to see a picture, that on the corner was singed with flames, of him and the whole ten members of his family. He also saw a red couch in front of a holo-vision and a desk in the corner. Above the desk, Hung the arc family shield and sword. Ozpin had recovered many things for him, He felt welcomed in this place but still he had lost his family.

"I'll leave you to it Mr. Arc. I'll allow you to get settled in and If you have any questions please I'll be in the room adjacent to this one or in the office one floor up. Here's my scroll number if you are unable to find me."

"Thanks Headmast-"

"Please, call me Ozpin"

Jaune smiled a weak smile, "Okay then, thanks Ozpin, Please call me Jaune then, but I- I don't have a scroll."

Ozpin smiled a crooked smile and said, "Look on your desk, Jaune. I promise it is the top of the line."

Jaune looked over and It was there still in the box and wrapped in plastic, "I- I don't know what to say?"

Ozpin chuckled lightly, "Thank you is what most people say."

Jaune looked up shocked, "Of course, Thank you, for that, and getting some things from my home."

Ozpin looked pleased to have made the boy at least somewhat content after what happened. He would care for this boy and watch after him. No matter what he was. That was the promise he made to Nicholas Arc.

Jaune looks to Ozpin and says, "So, what would you like me to do?" Breaking Ozpin out of his train of thought.

Ozpin looks to the young Blonde and says, "Go ahead and get settled and get adjusted just find me or call me when you are ready to begin training. There is no rush though, after what you went through, please take all the time you need."

"Of course Ozpin, I'll let you know when I am ready."

Ozpin left shutting the door behind him. This was Jaune's home now. He walked over to the bed and picked up the picture frame with the charred picture in it and just looked. Looked and cried over the loss of his family. He then laid back on the bed holding the photo and fell asleep.

###

"Headmaster, Is the boy settling in well?", The blonde woman with Green eyes said.

"He is Glynda, Thanks for asking. I have him in the room adjacent to mine and next door to yours."

"Is that a wise decision, sir? You know lycanthropes can sometimes lose control over the beast inside of them."

"I do Glynda and in most cases you would be correct but he was turned by an alpha... He is a pure blood he can control his change and even do it without a full moon."

"He is an omega?"

"He was bit under the full moon... He is actually another alpha if pre-biblical lore is to be believed, I just hope he can control that kind of power."

Glynda looked at Ozpin in Awe. He had allowed an omega possibly an alpha lycanthrope to stay next door to them on a campus full of untrained students. What was this man possibly Thinking.

She looked around the room trying to find the words to say but the incessant clanking of the Gears above her head offered no solace. She found no answers on the floor either just her own reflection looking back at her from the tiles. She looked back up to Ozpin as he sipped on his coffee from behind his large, curved, touch-screen desk.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow at her, "Something to add, Glynda?"

"Are you sure it is the best idea to have him at this academy? He could get mad and turn and wipe out half of the student population before we know what's even going on, Headmaster."

"True but he has a deep-seeded hatred for monsters. He was raised by a hunter. And he saw his whole family killed by the very thing that he now is. If anything he hates monsters a little too much. He even accepted death before he knew my intentions. I think he may be more human than some of the actual humans I have run across."

"I will trust your judgement, by the way have you had a chance to try the knock-out spell for lycanthropes yet?"

"I have, Which brings us to our next matter, We need someone to question the lycan that is in the vault. He is one of the lycans responsible for the Arc boy's family. I would very much like to find their Pack and their hunting grounds so we can end the threat of lycanthropes around the out-ridges of Vale, at least for now."

"We have seen a spike in lycan activity recently think this is a play they are making more to grow their pack or something else?"

"I'm not sure, hence why we should interrogate our guest and find out."

"Yes sir would you like me to see if Bart or Peter is available to handle that?"

"Yes Glynda please do that."

"Yes, Headmaster."

Glynda then walks to the elevator and goes down one floor to go back to her quarters for the evening.

As she walks down the hall to go into her room she hear crying and screaming. She looks down the hall and sees it's coming from the room next to hers, the room marked Jaune Arc. She knocked on the door and didn't get any answer other than the continuing cries.

She reached in her pocket and pulled out the master key. She swiped it over the scroll lock and got a green light. She walked in to see the boy flailing and crying aloud. She walked over to him cautiously and stood over him. She unknowing what to do placed a hand on a raised knee and shook lightly. Jaune sit up staring at her with bright blue and yellow specked eyes and a low growl under his breath.

Glynda flinched back and grabbed her learning Crop the doubles a wand and pointed it at the growling beast.

Jaune realizing where he was and what was going on composes himself, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I- I didn't know what was going on. I was asleep and seeing things then I was awake and didn't know where I was."

Glynda still with her crop held high asked, "What is going on, Mr. Arc?"

"I don't know I must have been having a nightmare, please, I- I'm sorry, I didn't hurt you did I?"

Glynda finally lowers her crop shocked that he thought he could hurt her and said, "No, No you didn't. Are you okay?"

"Y- Ye- No, I'm not. I saw them, my family."

Glynda's eyes softened slightly, "Oh I see, Headmaster Ozpin told me what had happened. T-That must have been quite a trauma you went through."

"Yeah..."

Glynda went to sit on the bed beside the boy, "Jaune I can only imagine what you have been through, but truth be told having a lycanthrope here, It is a new experience for us"

Jaune looked down at his clammy hands and all he could say was, "Oh."

Glynda placed a hand on the Lycanth- the boy's shoulder, "That being said, I trust the headmaster's decision. He wouldn't have brought you here if he thought you posed a threat. I- I think that it may take some time to adjust but please, just hand me your scroll."

Jaune points over to the table where the box still wrapped in plastic. Glynda points her crop at the box and calls out, _"Evenire" _The plastic unwrapped and box opened allowing the scroll to come out onto the desk . She then walks over to the desk and gestures to the device before asking Jaune, "May I?"

Jaune nods his head and she lifts up the device and after tapping on it for a few moments places it back on the desk.

"Mr. Arc, I've put my number in your scroll. If you need to talk about anything or you need me for any reason please don't hesitate to contact me."

"I won't and thank you Miss"

"Goodwitch, Professor Goodwitch."

"Ah, thank you Professor Goodwitch and again. I'm sorry about earlier, just..."

"I understand Mr. Arc, Take care."

She left his room and shut the door behind her. As the door closed and she walked next door to her room she thought to herself, _'Night Terrors? Maybe the Lycanthrope boy is more human than I thought at first. Maybe Ozpin saw his humanity and WHO he is, opposed to WHAT he is.' _

###

_**A few weeks later**_

"Okay Ozpin I know that I asked you to train me but what is with the silver chains and why is Professor Goodwitch acting as a ref? and why is the arena surrounded by mirrors?"

Ozpin smiles and says, "Jaune you will be sparring against me today, don't worry I wont be too hard on you but right now I just want to teach you self control, keeping your anger in check. Don't worry Ms. Goodwitch will only intervene if I ask her to. As for the mirrors you will see."

"I can keep my anger under control. But for real what about the mirrors?"

"Forget the mirrors and, well, Glynda told me about what happened a few weeks ago, when you nearly attacked her for waking you up."

"She just surprised me is all."

"Yes, well, we can't have you taking a beast form every time someone surprises you. So I'm going to keep my blade sheathed as not to injure you, but I will be hurting you."

"So, what do you want me to do?"

Ozpin took a stance with a cocky yet knowing grin, "Don't get mad."

Ozpin rushes across the arena at Jaune and smacks him twice with the cane before leaping back. Jaune sees the difference in power and is unable to stop the onslaught.

Ozpin says, "Don't get mad."

Ozpin then comes at the boys and thrust into him five times in the blink of an eye. Jaune grits his jaw and stands back and runs at Ozpin. Ozpin dodges out of the way and strikes Jaune along his back, knocking him down. Jaune punches the floor out of frustration.

Ozpin says, "Keep your cool Jaune. You can do a lot of damage when you get mad."

Ozpin then strikes Jaune as soon as he stand up and knocks him back down. Jaune comes at Ozpin and attacks him with his flailing limbs. Ozpin dodges it sliding between his legs and jumping up onto his back wrapping his cane around the beasts neck.

Ozpin tells the young Lycan, "Jaune, look at what you are doing you need to calm down."

The blonde beast looks around the room and sees his reflection staring back at him bright yellow specks in his blue eyes, ferocious claws, and a terrifying snarl. He saw his beast form as a full 12 foot beast with blonde fur that turns white at his claws and on his snout. He saw that his beast form could do a lot of damage and that he was even bigger than the alpha that slaughtered his family.

He felt his muscles flexing under his fur his stomach was tighter and and his limbs were huge and thick with even more muscle. He felt his heart racing and a hunger in his stomach. He focused on his heart rate and his breathing.

Ozpin calls, "Jaune! You need to calm down. Now!"

_'What did he think I was trying to do?', _Jaune thought. He continued to focus on his heart beat, as well as his breathing, trying to slow them down.

He continued to stare in the mirrors at what he had become and after a few moments he saw his claws shrink back into hands, his snout shrink into a human mouth, and his body go back into upright form and hair recede.

Glynda who he hadn't even realized had her crop raised, lowered it and Ozpin slid off the boy's back. He looked to Ozpin and saw an approving look as Jaune's eyes went from the bright yellow-speckled blue color to their former solid deep blue.

"Very good, Jaune. I didn't even need Goodwitch to intervene", The older man said.

Goodwitch surprised says, "I've never seen a lycanthrope that tall in beast form, and am very happy you was able to calm your self down so that I didn't have to bound you, Jaune."

Jaune fell to his knees, "Believe me it wasn't easy. That was probably one of the hardest things to do." He was panting very heavily.

Ozpin tells Jaune, "According to Lore, once you practice enough you can control the beast much better. I need you to make me a promise, that you will never attack a human that isn't attacking you and that you will never- EVER turn another person."

Jaune says, "Of course I wouldn't. I just lost control for a moment and the beast came out."

Ozpin smiles, "I know, Jaune, and that is why you must always, keep a leash on the beast. Remember you control it. It doesn't control you. but please promise that you will never turn another person, no matter what."

Jaune looks at Ozpin to see him reaching a hand out to help him up. He grabs Ozpin's hand and as he is pulled to his feet, "I promise, Ozpin. There will never be a lycan created by me."

Glynda interrupts, "I'm glad to hear that Jaune. You may be able to control your beast but there is no guarantee that another would be able to control theirs. Killing a person is one thing, turning one and them killing ten or twenty is another thing entirely."

Ozpin says, "Indeed, Jaune, As a lycan you have a great power but an even greater burden. You will see people slaughtered by sanguine, shifters, or revenants. You will wish you got their faster and indeed turning them would allow them to live but if they can't control the lycanthrope form then you may be creating a bigger problem in the long run."

Jaune looks down at his hands and says, "Okay."

Glynda interrupts again, "Now after that work out I bet you could use some food, both of you let's go get something to eat."

Jaune asks, "Can we get steak, please? I don't know why but I am dying for some steak."

Ozpin laughs and says, "You did good today, I think you earned a steak."

###

_Jaune?!_

_Brother what are you doing!?_

_Please don't do this son?!_

_Jaune saw the Golden furred, 12 foot beat rip his family apart, It gutted his mother and ripped out Saffron's beating heart, It chewed on the liver of Jade and ripped Hazel apart piece by piece. It also Ripped off Amber's little legs then sit and chewed on them When His father came in it gutted him ripping him limb from limb then it set his sights on him. But it didn't attack him, No, it went into him. _

"Jaune Wake up!"

Jaune jumped out of his bed and saw the stern woman sitting on the bed beside of him. Jaune saw her in her own pair of Black and red flannel pajamas and a black tank-top. Jaune looked into her Green orbs and saw a look of concern.

Jaune sighs, "I'm sorry, Glynda, was I screaming again?"

Glynda puts a hand on Jaune's shoulder and says, "No, you were growling. Are you okay?"

Jaune puts his hands on his face and sobs lightly, "No, I saw my family slaughtered again, but this time it was by _me _well not me but my wolf."

Glynda says, "You didn't do it though, We know that and you know that."

Jaune cries a little harder speaking through sobs, "No, I didn't but I was turned by the same thing that _did_ do it. That is what I am capable of if not kept in check."

Glynda tells him forcing him to look into her eyes, "Jaune I have seen you and watched you for about a month now. I know you would never be able to do something like that, you are a good person, and I'm sure that If your family could see you now they would want you to know that. They didn't die by your hand, Jaune. That monster killed them and gave you a terrible burden."

Jaune gasps trying to catch his breath from the crying, "How do I live with what I am?"

Glynda wraps him in a hug and squeezes him surprisingly it calms him down a little.

She tells him, "You don't live with what you are, no one does. You can only live with what you do and what I see Is a young bo- no, a young man, that's trying to do what's right and live his life. There is no shame in that, Jaune. I don't take any shame in being a witch."

Jaune says, "Maybe you are right, I just miss my family is all."

"That's completely to be expected, Jaune, The fact you grieve is proof enough of your Humanity, You didn't choose to be what you are, you was made what you are. The only thing you can do is choose _who _you are."

Jaune nods, "Yeah, you're right."

After a few moments of sitting there he asks, "Wait did you say you are a witch?"

Glynda smiled but answered, "Yes, I did but that's a story for another day, Jaune. I'm glad I could help calm you down, Good night."

"Okay, good night Glynda."

Glynda then walks out of his room as she has done many times in the past month. She thinks to herself, _'One of these days he will accept what has happened and when he does, he can accept who AND what he is'_

**Author's notes:**

**Okay now I know we had a little bit of time skip shenanigans and Unfortunately there will be more to come. There is just a little bit of ground work that needs to be laid to explain why Jaune is the way he is once Beacon's start the time skips should be cut down to only when there is nothing really going on I.E. between semesters or years. Again thank you for any feed back. Also evenire is Latin for open or reveal. A spell that takes Glynda very little power to use as she is an actual witch. more on that later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter of Hunter of Remnant. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Beta: Gr3yb0t**

**Chapter 3**

"Now remember, Jaune, slow your breathing, relax your shoulders, line it up and squeeze don't pull." The older man said.

A round fired off toward a target down range and hit above and to the right a little. Jaune set the gun down and looked at the other people shooting an landing thier hits with ease.

Jaune took the ear-muffs off and looked to Ozpin who placed a hand on his shoulder. They looked at the concrete backing behind the row of targets and the plexi-glass defenders between the shooters before Ozpin spoke again.

"Jaune, don't be discouraged. You have grown significantly in using every tool in your arsenal in the 2 years of training. Only the past few months have been in fire arms, these people have probably been shooting and training for years to get that good at their shots and grouping."

"Sir, it's not that, It's I've learned how to fight hand to hand, I've learned how to fight with my knife you gave me, and I also.." Jaune leaned in a little closer to whisper, "Learned how to fight as the Lycan and control him."

Ozpin Laughed, "Yes, Yes you have and I have to say that you're fighting has greatly improved since I was throwing you around a mirrored arena, but you won't always be able to get close enough to use a knife and even less likely to be able to get close enough to use hand to hand. Sometimes you may need to take out multiple targets quickly and that is where a silver bullet in a pistol can come in handy."

Jaune laughed reminiscing on how stupid he had been at fighting in the past before saying, "Yeah, I'll get better at this too, anything to be able to help the people of Remnant and take out the monsters that hurt them."

"That's all anyone can hope for is to make this world better than what condition they found it in.." Ozpin trailed of before leaning in to whisper back to Jaune, "and I caught that by the way, I told you your lycan is not a separate entity you two are one in the same..."

"I know but it just feels at times that he's going to rip me apart and then it will only be the beast left" Jaune whispered back.

Ozpin smiled, "Jaune you have come along way and you _are _in control. You always have been which I must say is very remarkable for someone with your.. condition."

Jaune smiled back at the man approving of who _and what_ he is. He then picked the gun back up and fired another shot hitting closer to the bulls eye.

"See and even now you continue to improve and get even better. go ahead and continue shooting I'll go and buy some more ammo and check in with Glynda."

Jaune fired another shot and hit a little further away and above the bulls eye. Jaune thought to himself, _'I'm ready I have enough training to be able to kill these monsters but he has only taken me out a couple of times and when he did He did all the heavy lifting. He took out that lycan pack like nothing and a few months later that saguinsuge nest..'_

Jaune fired another shot hitting way above the target.

He shook his head and thought some more, _'well he got the info of that saguine nest from Qrow who was keeping check on Ansel and he said that Peter gave him info leading to the lycan pack, no idea where Peter got the info though. maybe I could find my own lead and work something on my own, prove I can do this." _

Jaune fired off another shot hitting the bulls eye dead center as Ozpin walked back into the range.

Ozpin smiled, "Good shot, Jaune, You seem to be handling the 1911 pretty well. Would you like to fire some more rounds off to make sure you have the hang of it or fire another gun?"

Jaune lowered the gun, unloaded the remaining bullets, and sit it down on the table. He then turned to the older man and said, "No, that's okay I kinda like this one, it's strong and sturdy."

"The 1911 is a great firearm, full metal components, dependable, and reliable. If that is the one you want, I'm sure we can make some arrangements for you to have one.", Ozpin trailed off awaiting a response.

Jaune looked at the man shocked, "No, No, That's okay. I couldn't possibly ask you to do that, Sir. You have already done so much for me, You have trained me, You bought me a scroll so I could reach you, You even adopted me to keep me out of the child care system and gave me a home at beacon. I couldn't ask you to do more for me."

Ozpin laughed, "It's true, I did do all of that, and I don't want you to think I regret a second of it, Jaune. And you didn't ask I offered"

Jaune looked down, "I never thought that, sir."

Ozpin placed his hand on Jaune's shoulder, "I know you didn't Jaune, you know me better than that. I do what I do cause I want to make sure that you are safe."

Jaune shook on the spot thinking of everything the man had done for him and felt he didn't deserve any of the man's graciousness. He wasn't even human.

Ozpin leaned down to the twelve year old, "Jaune, I adopted you to keep you out of the unreliable system that '_helps' _kids with no family, that is true. I would never try to take the place of your family either." Ozpin stood back up to lead the blonde boy out of the range, "That being said I don't have any kids of my own. I consider you a son to me, and by law, you are just that. So, don't think that by me doing what I do is just for _you_ anymore. When I do something, Sometimes it is just to see the joy on your face."

They made their way through Arnie's Armory and walked past many guns big and small lining the walls and a glass case stocked with ammunition of different types. Jaune looked up at the older man that had his arm around Jaune's shoulder leading him out of the store. There was a look on his face not that of disappointment but that of patience and a hint of pain.

Ozpin sighed as they finally made it out the door, "Well, we better meet up with Glynda at the restaurant before she begins to worry. You know how she got last time we stayed out to long."

Jaune recalled the time they had went to go out into the emerald forest to learn how to hunt and track. Ozpin lost track of time and Jaune had lost the deer.

When they returned late, and empty handed, Glynda had said something in an old language as she motioned with her crop and snared Ozpin in some thorny vines that came out of seemingly no where ensnaring the older man before rushing to Jaune and inspecting him all over to make sure he hadn't been harmed in any way.

She was very protective of him for some reason. It was strange that they went from her seemingly wanting to keep her distance to an almost unbreakable bond. Maybe that had something to do with all the work she saw him doing or that she was there for him when his night terrors woke him up and just felt an inate sense of responsibility.

It was nice though, The feeling he got around her and Ozpin not quite the feeling of a child spending time with his parents but a feeling of belonging. It was strange considering what he was and what they were.

###

"I'd like the Mistralian salad with vinaigrette dressing please", The Blonde woman ordered.

"Okay and for your son, Ma'am.", The waiter asked.

Ozpin laughed, fighting back the coffee that threatened to come out his nose, at the look Glynda gave the young man doing his job. Thankfully looks couldn't kill, just hope she didn't say any of her spells, cause those could.

Glynda just looked to the boy in question and Jaune said, "I'm not sure, maybe Ozpin should order first."

Ozpin didn't even open the menu, probably having memorized it and it's contents, and said gesturing to the waiter, "I'll have a Reuben, please, with a side dish of scalloped potatoes."

"Okay, Got it and have you figured out what you wanted young man?"

Jaune looked at the menu trying to figure out what he wanted but the kid menu didn't look appetizing to him. Chicken tenders and fries just didn't seem appetizing to him. Nothing in the kiddie menu did.

"I'm not sure." the blonde boy said.

Glynda put her menu down in front of him and asked, "Would you like to look in here and see what you would like?"

Jaune looked on the second page as something caught his eye it read, _Vacuan Steak, a steak cut from the meatiest and juiciest parts of the giant Bulls breed in Vacuo seasoned with Cayenne pepper, black pepper, onion powder, and dried thyme._ Jaune pointed at the picture and Glynda told the waiter, who was lucky to be breathing, "He wants the Vacuan Steak."

The waiter asked, "How would he like it? done rare, medium rare, done, or well done?"

Before Glynda could answer Jaune pointed at the picture again and said, "Just like that, but not as burnt please."

The waiter looked confused, "Um... that picture is a rare Steak, that is as low as it can be cooked and safe for human consumption I'm afraid."

Jaune scratched the back of his head and said, "Yeah of course that's fine." as he put on a smile that definitely wasn't fake or insincere.

Glynda placed a hand on Jaune's shoulder, "If that is what he wants then we will happily pay for it."

The waiter nods and smiles, "Of course, it will be a few moments."

As the waiter walks away Ozpin takes another sip of his coffee before setting the styrofoam cup marked with a coffee truck logo down. Ozpin turns to Jaune sitting across the table from him and nods to him before he speaks.

"Jaune, this doesn't make you any less human than us. You have a.. peculiar diet at times but people eat rare steaks all the time some people when they cook them themselves eat them nearly raw. I understand you have a craving for meat and believe me when I say that's not something strange."

Jaune looks across the table to the much older man and feels Glynda's hand still resting on his shoulder and says, "I know, but salads and vegetable, fruits, those are what I used to eat the most of in Ansel but since this has happened I'm craving and wanting more and more meat."

Ozpin raises and eyebrow and says, "It's no problem Jaune, in Ansel, what you can make is what you eat, sure you could hunt animals but they weren't always successful so crops and farming is what was much more reliable. It's not uncommon that people eat more meat when moving to Vale from an outlier village."

"You don't understand Ozpin, I _need_ meat now. That's what gives me energy and full stomach now. I can eat the other stuff but It doesn't seem to fuel me anymore."

Glynda tightens her hand a little on Jaune's shoulder and says, "Jaune you are different no one is saying you're not, but just because you are the way you are doesn't mean you're not Jaune Arc anymore. You are still the little boy who I came to talk with many nights and still the young man who loves his family, just because you are the way you are doesn't mean you are less than what you were. You held on and keep holding on to your humanity that makes you more than what those things we hunt are."

Jaune smiled weakly at that but before he could respond the waiter came back, "Here is your meals, and if you need anything just let me know normally I'd be helping other people but it's not every day you have the headmaster of the local hunter school in the restaurant."

Ozpin smiles and says, "That's fine, we don't deserve anymore special treatment than anyone else. If I could ask you a question though and please speak frankly."

The waiter tenses up a little and says, "Of course Headmaster Ozpin, What is your question?"

"This boy here, ordering the rare steak, is that a strange incident?"

The waiter eases up and responds, "Not really for kids around his age. it's normal sometimes they like the steak, but most of the younger kids think it's gross. but who knows maybe he will like it."

"Thanks young man, now please assist some of the other guests."

The waiter bowed slightly, "Of course, Sir."

The waiter walks away and Glynda places her hand back on Jaune's shoulder to comfort him.

Glynda sighs, "See, Jaune, It's normal and your appetite is normal, now eat and enjoy your meal."

"I will, ma'am, thank you both for making me feel like I belong."

Ozpin and Glynda smile and Glynda wraps her arm around Jaune and squeezes before releasing him and beginning to eat her own food. Jaune smiled and began to eat his steak.

###

"He seems to be adjusting well", The older man said as he stared out of the window at the top of beacon tower. The cogs above him could be heard as he took a sip from his mug.

"Does he seem that way, Sir.", The blonde Woman said.

Ozpin turned and set his coffee onto his clear glass desk. "Do you see something more, Glynda? I see a young man learning how to be the very best hunter of his generation."

Glynda sighed, "You know that is not what I am referring to, Ozpin. He is having a hard time coming to terms with what he is still. He shows strong signs of self-loathing and insecurity due to what he is. I know you are trying to get him to see that he is like everyone else and in some ways you are right."

Ozpin raised his mug back up to his lips taking a long sip before he lowered it and said, "but..."

Glynda continued, "He isn't like everyone else, Ozpin, he has yet to accept what he is. Ignoring it isn't going to help his self-loathing. I spoke with Bartholomew about it, he says by making it seem like he is like everyone else, It points out just how different he is Ozpin."

Ozpin sighed, "Glynda, You know, I know very well how to _train_ a young man but when it comes to _raising_ a young man, I am at a loss, Glynda. if you guys wish to step in and help you are more than welcome to."

Glynda opens her eyes wide and blinks a couple of times, "Are you asking for help?"

Ozpin sighed, "Glynda you know how I am with-"

The door opened and Jaune walked in wearing his black top and his black and red flannel Pajamas. Ozpin sit down in his chair and Glynda turned to look at the young boy.

Ozpin said cheerfully, "Jaune, please come in we were just discussing some of the training for the new students for this year."

Jaune rubbed his eyes and said, "That's fine, sir, I just had problems sleeping and wanted to see what you guys were up to."

"That's fine, Jaune, did you need something?"

Jaune shuffled his feet a little, "No, just curious on what you guys were into and wondering if I could hang out here for a bit."

"Jaune I-"

Glynda interrupted, "Of course you can Jaune, after wards if you like we could go for a walk as well."

Jaune smiled, "I would like that, ma'am, I'll just sit over here on this couch until you guys are done."

Glynda and Ozpin nodded as Jaune walked over to the red couch, sit on it, and began to read a weapon magazine Ozpin had sitting on the glass side table.

Ozpin looked to Glynda and mouthed, _'Thank you.'_ Glynda nodded and changed from the previous topic, "So for the initiation of the new year we think we may take them out into the emerald forest and see if they can find their way to the forest temple and back to beacon. We could form teams that way. But before that we would need to make sure they are up to par with fighting."

"Quite. I wish we had a way to have them face actual monsters though."

"You know we can't do that. If press gets a hold that we kept monsters alive just to have students kill them we wouldn't be any better than the old church."

"True but we need to work on something that keeps students from freezing up when fighting a monster that could look so human. But I'll think of something if not this year then the next."

"Of course, sir. Is that all we need to discuss, Ozpin?", Glynda asks as she glances over to Jaune reading the magazine.

"Yes, Glynda that is all for now maybe you guys may see Doctor Oobleck in his office and pay him a visit."Ozpin said inquisitively as he raised an eyebrow.

Glynda catching on says, "Of course we can check on him and make sure he is okay and not overworking himself and drinking too much caffeine."

"Then you are excused, Glynda. Jaune, Glynda is ready to go for the walk now."

Jaune closed the magazine and walked over to Glynda as she lead him out of the office to the elevator with an arm wrapped around his shoulder.

###

Jaune and Glynda walk through the court yard outside of Beacon tower. It is dark and it is only illuminated by the full moon. Jaune looks up at the moon and down at his hands before eventually just looking down at the ground. As they continue walking Glynda sees something is wrong and wraps her arm around the young man once again holding him close.

"You know it is a beautiful night, Jaune. I understand what happened to you happened when the moon was like this but you can still appreciate the beauty in it. and another thing is you are safe now.", The blonde woman said.

Jaune sighed but didn't say anything for a few moments. Glynda walked along side him still holding him to her side as they walked towards the teaching dorms. Glynda stepped up first swiping her scroll on the keypad and holding the door open for Jaune. As he walked in she followed behind him assuming her position back beside him.

Jaune yawned, "I am getting kinda tired now, ma'am. Would it be okay for me to go back to my room now?"

Glynda smiled, "After we talk with Doctor Oobleck, I will walk you back to your room. We need to make sure he gets in bed to get his rest too."

Jaune grumbled a little but didn't say anything. They approached the classroom labeled _'History 101, Psychology 101, and Sociology 101 Dr. Oobleck.'_ Jaune wondered how the man was able to teach so many different classes. Maybe it had to do with the inhuman amounts of coffee he drank and that's coming from the thoughts of a lycan. As they walked in they saw the green haired man running around the mess of paper work and desk covered in various pens and folders. He appeared to be looking for something.

"Bartholomew, Is everything okay?", The Blonde lady called.

"Yes, Quite, I'm just looking for the history file I have on the faunus wars and Archbishop Lagune for the first class that will be coming through here in a few days."

"Well Bart, You may need to find that but you do realize how late it is, right? Ozpin thinks it may be time for you to get some rest."

The green haired Doctor looked down at his watch, "My word, It's that time already, well I better hurry and grab that file."

Glynda seized the opportunity, "Maybe Jaune here could help you find the file and I'll see if I have any duplicates in my office." she then mouthed towards the speedy teacher, _'talk to him'_

Oobleck nodded, letting her know he got the message and said, "Of course, Jaune could help me if he wanted. Please, please come on in young man."

Jaune walked down the stairs and Oobleck rushed around the shelves and board still looking for the file. When Jaune reached the bottom of the Auditorium style classroom he began thumbing through some of the papers on the desk looking for anything on the faunus, wars, or Archbishop Lagune.

Oobleck sped over to help him look through the paperwork and asked, "Couldn't sleep tonight, Jaune?"

Jaune shrugged his shoulders not really wanting to have this conversation.

Bart continued, "You know, I would very much like to talk to you about how you are doing. I know nights like this can be hard for some people of your kind."

Jaune looked up and said, "I guess..."

"You know I have talked with many different people from many different walks of life and no matter what or who you are, it is always okay to seek help."

Jaune looked at the fast talking man and said, "It's just that.. My family was killed under a full moon so every time I see one I just keep being reminded of what happened to them and to me."

The green haired man stop searching through his papers for a moment and sit up on his desk, "I know Jaune, believe me I know, I have talked with many lycans who go through the same thing but it's not wrong for you to be upset about what happened to you or to be upset for what happened to your family. Just know that I will always be available to talk if you ever need it. I am a doctor in history but I am also a doctor in psychology and you may be surprised by how much just talking about things can help especially if I may have some advise."

Jaune blinked a couple of times before asking, "Is it okay to feel like I'm not normal?"

Bart placed a hand on Jaune's shoulder and chuckled lightly, "Of course it is. You are a Lycanthrope but even for other humans like me and Glynda. My normal is going to bed every two or three nights, her normal is getting eight hours of sleep a night. Everyone human, Lycan, witch, and any other creature all have their own normal."

Jaune asked, "What about me?"

Oobleck laughed, "That's in the air but no matter what don't try to be like anyone else's normal cause then you will be like that person and me, personally, I'd rather be talking to a happy Jaune Arc than an unhappy person wearing a Jaune Arc mask. Normal doesn't always mean normal for everyone. You just need to worry about what is normal for you, rather it be your sleeping habits, diet, or your ability. No one can tell Jaune Arc how to be Jaune Arc but you, remember that."

Jaune smiled and looked to the energetic man, "Thanks, Bart. I think that will help me a lot."

"Of course any time young man. and If you ever need to talk, my door is open."

Glynda returned soon after, "I found your file, Bart you left next to the coffee machine in the teacher's lounge."

"Ah of course, That's _normal_ for me to go over there and leave a file as I refill my thermos."

Jaune laughed and Glynda smiled as it seems whatever talk they had helped. Jaune walked up to Glynda with Bartholomew and as bart grabs the file Jaune grabs her arm and says, "Can I go back to my room now and go to bed?"

"Of course, Jaune, Did you and Bartholomew have a good time?"

Jaune nodded and started walking then turns to the green-haired man, "Thanks for the talk, sir."

Bart raised a hand to wave and said, "Anytime, young man. I'll see you after while."

Glynda raised a brow and said, "You should probably get in bed soon, you know new students are going to be coming in soon."

"Of course- Of course, I will sleep when necessary, don't worry about me."

Glynda shook her head and mumbled something about too much caffeine and leads Jaune back out of the classroom and back into the court yard.

Jaune walked ahead a little and said, "Ms. Goodwitch, Can we spar out here?"

Glynda laughed and said, "I'm not sure if that would be a good idea Jaune we can't expose what you are to others and I think I may be on a level capable of hurting you."

Jaune grumbled and Glynda caught on and said, "Maybe Ozpin could come out here with you one day for one of your sessions. With school in session it's going to be hard cause we can't expose you to them, not everyone understands that not all monsters are bad. They don't realize some want to do better."

Jaune said, "like me?"

Glynda smiles, "Just like you Jaune. You are a remarkable young man and a young Lycan I am proud to know. You don't let what you are dictate your actions and you need to learn to embrace it who knows some of the things lycans can do may even be able to help the people of remnant if used a certain way, just don't think that others know what is best for you. Only you can decide what is best for you."

Jaune smirked, "Okay, ma'am, I'll train hard so I can do what my dad did and help people."

Glynda placed an arm on Jaune's shoulder, "That sounds like a noble goal, Jaune. When you find someone that needs help, help them. Remember though, if it's too hard or too dangerous ask us and we will help you help them, okay?"

Jaune grumbled again but said, "Okay."

**Author's note:**

**I understand that this chapter may seem a little dry. I had to show Jaune's growth as a lycan and as a teenage boy. Also had to show how people around the school interact with him. I set up a couple of things that will be elaborated on and explored in future chapters. I guess some may see this as a boring chapter and if you do, I'm sorry but again this had to happen. I did have a bit of a time skip and there will be a few in upcoming chapters, I hope to reach beacon start soon. Still have to get a few more key points before there and build a few more connections for Jaune.**

**edit: saw a bunch of grammar and writing issues I have sense corrected. I'm sorry guys I am still rather new at this. As always if there is something wrong with the grammar or something you guys notice feel free to point it out and I will happily accept what you say and correct matters as I see them. Thanks again for all the support.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello another chapter of Hunters of Remnant. Hope everyone enjoys**

**Beta: gr3yb0t**

**Chapter 4**

Around the room there is the red couch the already made bed and of course the mini fridge stocked with meat and the desk with many files stretched across it. Jaune walks over and places the files into his bag as he opens up the desk draw and pulls out his .45 blacked-out 1911 loaded with silver rounds and places it into the holster on his hip. He looks at the bulletin board a final time and reads _'the hunt for Pyhrra Nikos' _newspaper clipping. In the clipping he notes that Sanguine had broken into her house and slayed her parents and taken her captive nothing had come of it yet but Jaune was sure something would soon.

Was he ready for this? Of course he was he had been training with Ozpin and Glynda even Peter and Bart on a few occasions for three and a half years. He knew of many other hunters that went out and were successful with no training. Surely with his training he could take on a simple Sanguine nest.

He had mentioned it to Ozpin and found out some info. The known Sanguine captured the famed fighter and sent a report to the council of Mistral demanding they stand down from any and all Sanguine attacks and they wouldn't hurt the girl. The mistral council however don't want the life of one person to cost the life of many. The Sanguine got scared and fled and came to the continent of Sanus. Jaune, by the tracking of raised number of attacks near the border of Vale believes they are close.

Jaune studies the map hanging next to the newspaper clipping and studies the attack location and it appears the attacks were coming from the north-east quadrant from vale. He grabs his Corcea Mors and straps them to his left side under his black long coat. He then removes his black 1911 from it's holster and checks his rounds and racks the slide back to make sure it has ammo in it. When he is satisfied with the firearm he places it back into his holster before grabbing his knife off his desk. Ozpin gave him the knife and it was made of silver with a black handle and a serrated back on it and runs it across his finger the sharpness is confirmed by the burning cut on his finger. He sheathes his knife on a holster on the front of his jean pants along the left side of his body. He puts his finger less black gloves on then grabs his pack to start preparing for the trip for his hunt.

Before he could even open his pack, He heard a click from the other side of his door and dropped the bag and flipped the bulletin board above his desk on top of it. The blonde woman walked in wearing her regular white and black dress with her purple and black cape flowing tattered down her back.

The woman smiled, "Good morning, Jaune I just walked in to check on you and make sure you was up."

Jaune smiled back as he rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah I'm up I was just trying on my new gear and making sure it all fits with my weapons."

"Well it looks good on ya. You look like a proper hunter."

"Thanks, Glynda that means a lot coming from you."

Glynda smiled as she lead Jaune out of his room to walk down the hall and said, "Ozpin wanted to speak with you up in his office. Do you have time this morning, Jaune?"

"What did the old man want to speak with me about?"

"He wouldn't tell me but said it's important that he speaks with you before you leave your room today."

Jaune grumbled but agreed, "I guess, but I have something I want to do in Vale today."

"After you talk with Ozpin I could go with you if you wanted some company."

"That's okay, I'm sure you are pretty busy and I'm just going shopping for some more ammo and maybe some more gear."

"Okay, that's fine but if you change your mind come get me, I'm not to busy to help a boy I've known for three and a half years get gear and maybe a proper outfit or two."

"What do you mean a _proper_ outfit?"

Glynda laughed lightly, "Nothing, you just look like you are always ready for a fight. You could wear casual gear sometimes too."

"I know but I just feel more comfortable with this gear on."

"Have it your way. but here's the elevator, Ozpin should be up in his office."

Jaune stepped into the elevator and Glynda left him to go up alone, "I have to do some paper work for the students and the spellwork classes. If he's not up there let me know and I'll track him down."

Jaune nodded, "Of course, Glynda."

Jaune pressed the up button to go to Ozpin's Office and waves as the doors close. He leans against the back wall as the elevator begins moving up. As the elevator finally dings open He sees Ozpin looking out his window behind his desk and sipping on his morning coffee. Jaune steps in and the elevator closes behind him.

"Did you want to see me, Oz?"

"Yes please come in, sit."

Ozpin turned and set his mug on the desk and motioned for Jaune to sit in the chair opposite him. Jaune sit opposite the older man. Ozpin took another sip of his coffee and asked, "Do you know why I asked for you to come see me?"

"I'm not sure. did I do something?"

Ozpin smiled, "Not yet, you haven't, I know you are planning on going after the Sanguine that have been attacking Vale."

Jaune face went a little pale, "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"Sure you are the same nest that I suspect took the Nikos girl from Mistral."

"I- um- I don't know.", Jaune sighed, "They took a girl, my age, from her family and killed them. I feel like I can help this girl the way you helped me."

Ozpin raised a brow and smiled, "You are going to do this either way, aren't you?"

Jaune nodded, "Yes, sir, I'm sorry but I feel I can help her."

"I have been training you to become a hunter, and I understand I have been taking over when we go on our missions, that is just my desire to protect you."

"I know sir, but I am ready."

"I'm sure you feel you are but what do you know of your mark?"

"Red-haired world renowned fighter, destined monster slaye-"

"That is your objective. Your mark is your target, to kill."

"Oh just that they are a Sanguine and they took the girl hostage."

"They did more than that Jaune."

Ozpin pulled up a holo-projection from the desk showing a video of the kidnapped girl and what took place, The video starts with Pyhrra tied to a chair and a Flamboyant criminal walking around her in circles.

The voice in the video begins to speak, "So Council of Vale, I'm sure you know who I am but for those who don't allow me to introduce myself, I have been a crook, and thief for a long time, but now I can add Sanguine to that list. and this young lady." The man pointed his can to the red-haired woman, "Is Pyhrra Nikos, and I took her to show you that even your future isn't safe from the likes of me so I'm offering you a deal, so to speak. _You_ quit hunting me and my kind, and _I_ won't do this to your young ones." The flamboyant Sanguine gets close to the camera and draws blood from himself in a syringe and walks over to the girl and pushes the needle into her neck injecting the blood in her. Her eyes open the color of them now a darker red than her hair. They were a crimson so dark they looked like freshly spilled blood. "Now Vale, make your choice..."

The video cut off. Jaune put both hands on the table pushing himself up, "We have to help her, Oz. I need to go and track them, if she hasn't fed she can be saved, like I was."

Ozpin told Jaune, "That video was time stamped days ago. If she hasn't fed, she'd be dead."

"Ozpin, I can't stay here. If she has fed, so what? She can be helped and trained the way you trained me. Please, Oz, I need to go."

Ozpin nods, "I knew you was going to say that and I will allow it on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You take a teacher of your choice and an associate of my choice with you so they can help you if you get into a bind. They will follow what you say, unless your life is in immediate danger. It's time you learned how to hunt if that is what you want to do with your life."

"Okay I choose Glynda."

"Then go ask her if she is free."

Jaune jumped up and said, "Okay" as he is practically sprinting to the elevator to go back down a floor.

Ozpin sips his coffee and pulls out his scroll to make a call. The elevator door closes with Jaune in it practically bouncing to go down

"Hello old friend. I'd like you to go on a hunt with one of my future students."

###

As soon as the elevator door opened Jaune all but sprinted down the hall until he go to the door Marked Glynda Goodwitch. He was so excited and so ready to go on an assignment... he practically beat the door nearly to splinters. Glynda could be heard inside sprinting and flinging the door open quickly.

"Jaune- What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Jaune smiled ear to ear, " Ozpin is letting me go on a hunt as long as I bring a teacher of my choice and he can assign a colleague to the hunt of his choice."

Glynda blinks quickly trying to catch up with what she's been told, "...and you want me to go with you?"

"Of course, Glynda, You are one of my favorite people here, and I know you will actually let me do some of the work."

Glynda chuckled lightly, "Okay Jaune, what is the hunt we are going on?"

"I'll get Ozpin to send me the info I got from him this morning and have his colleague meet us in my room later."

Before Glynda could ask any more questions Jaune was making his way to the elevator to go into Vale and get some supplies for the hunt. She shook her head and thinks to herself, _'That boy is way to excited to be going on a hunt. We hate this job but he acts like this is some great honor to be had in this job. Oh well, I should get some supplies, too.' _

###

Jaune paced around his room after he went and gathered some food and ammo. He had gathered the info, the supplies, he has trained, and he even got the video Ozpin sent him. Jaune placed all the info he gathered from the suspected location to the captive target he hopes to rescue all up onto his now updated board. It comes in handy to have a team to help put info together. He thought about who Ozpin would send with him. It could be Port but he may want to capture the Sanguine for some experiments or such or Oobleck to observe Jaune's mental state since they have had sessions pertaining to his psyche. Jaune never expected who knocked on his door when it was time to meet.

"Heya kid," The tall black-haired man said.

It took Jaune a moment to realize just what he was seeing. The man was wearing a a white a grey messy button up shirt with black slacks and a red, tattered cape. Jaune recognized this man, Qrow, one of Ozpin's most trusted hunters.

"Hey Qrow, Is Glynda with you?"

Qrow pulled out a flask and chuckled, "No, I doubt she even knows I'm here." before taking a swig and holding it out to Jaune.

Jaune raised an eyebrow and said, " You know I'm only thirteen, right?"

Qrow pulls the flask back and scoffs, "And?"

They are interrupted as they both hear the elevator open and heels clacking along the floor as the next person going on this hunt walks to Jaune's door with a bag that looked small but undoubtedly had some for of charms on it allowing it to hold much more that it looked.

"Who invited the witch?", Qrow scoffs.

Jaune looks to the old drunk and said, "I did, Ozpin gave the choice on the second person to bring, You were his choice."

"Of course, he wouldn't tell me about her."

Glynda finally arriving to the door smiles at Jaune and says, "I'm sorry, Am I late? I had to get a few things to collect as this hunt was last minute."

"No, Ma'am, You're not late, We were just talking when you came up the elevator."

Qrow scoffed and motioned into Jaune's room, "Should we get this party going or are we waiting on the witch to cast a spell."

Glynda rolls her eyes as they all walk into Jaune's room.

As the door shuts behind them his bulletin board falls from above his desk and lands face first on top of his desk. He rushes and picks it up and says, "I'm sorry guys, I thought I had it mounted up there fairly well."

"It's okay kid, what do you got?" The drunk man says.

As Jaune get's the board put back up he gestures to the news paper clippings, "As you all know, a girl named Pyhrra Nikos was kidnapped from her family and her whole family was slaughtered by sanguine in Mistral. So I have been on the lookout for disappearances and deaths linked to bleeding out." He them motioned to a map of Vale with a bunch of Push pins in it, "These are all the disappearances in vale marked by the red pushpins. All the deaths via bleeding out with the black pins. Based off of this information I believe there is a Sanguine nest in this quadrant outside of Vale."

Qrow takes another swig of his flask and asks, "Kid, your location makes sense but why do you think this is the same nest that Kidnapped that girl in Mistral? It could be any bloodsucker after all."

Jaune smiles slightly and says, "Yes it could be and I didn't know, at first, I only had a hunch. But Ozpin called me to his office this morning and showed me a video that all but confirms it."

Jaune then pulls out his scroll and walks between the two so they could see just over his shoulder showing the video of the tied up girl and the Flamboyant crook walking around her with a cane.

After the video finishes playing Qrow says, "Holy shit, That is one sick bastard."

Jaune says, "Yes, he is but I'm hoping Glynda has a spell that is able to reverse the transformation of Sanguine."

Glynda says, "I do, but it will only work if the Sanguine has yet to feed."

Qrow rolls his eyes, "And if she has fed then she will need to be put down before she can hurt anyone."

Jaune says, "No, she didn't ask for this and she can be trained and helped like I was. She is the same age as me and a promising Hunter I had no skills when Ozpin brought me in but she has been groomed to be one of the best hunters of my generation."

Glynda places a hand on Jaune's shoulder and says, "Jaune even if she looks older than what she is, There is a thing about Sanguine children. They are impulsive at first. She may not want to feed but her body would require it and she may not have the control to keep from doing it."

Jaune looks at her and says coldly, "This hunt we are taking is a search and rescue, The target is Pyhrra Nikos, Any Sanguine we cross or try to stop us we need to put them down. Pyhrra Nikos is not to be harmed only bound."

Glynda looks to the young boy and her voice cracks slightly, "Jaune..."

"No, Glynda, I've made up my mind, and Ozpin said that I'm leading this hunt. I'm going to get that girl back safe, no matter what."

Qrow chuckled at the cold tone he took with Glynda and says, "Well, kid, You got spunk I'll give you that. Let's go save a Sanguine from other Sanguine I guess."

Jaune smiles at the tall man and says, "One more thing. I didn't know this before but this nest's leader is a man that used to be a criminal Mastermind. Ozpin sent this to my scroll earlier."

Jaune flicked through his scroll to show a document of a rap sheet for Roman Torchwick. There were many charges on the sheet ranging from armed robbery to assault. They both looked at the Document over Jaune's shoulder and learned everything they could from it.

Jaune said, "Now with all of that information are we ready to go?"

Qrow says, "Kid, You don't have to ask me twice to kill a bunch of leeches."

Glynda says, "Yes, we can take my vehicle to the Vale border and wait for day break to go further out of vale"

Jaune nods and grabs his pack with a sleeping bag rolled up on top of it. They all walk out of his room and Jaune turns the light off behind them. They go down the elevator and Exit on the bottom floor where a receptionist tells them to have a good night as they then exit the building.

As they are walking through the courtyard they see the Green-suited man. Ozpin walks over to them cane in one hand and mug in the other and as he takes a sip, Qrow says, "You are right, boss, kid is ready to hunt. I will see what caliber he performs at and let you know, but I'm okay with him taking lead on this."

Jaune sighs, "Ozpin told me to take lead on this so I am." He then looks to the white-haired man, "We are going to go out and save Pyhrra Nikos, Glynda confirmed she knows a spell to turn her back if she hasn't fed."

Glynda says, "Yes but if we are going to do that we will need to get a vial of Roman's blood since he is her Sire Sanguine."

Jaune nodded, "After we bound him we can do that."

Ozpin places a hand on Jaune's shoulder, "I certainly hope so, Please be careful Jaune. I want you to make it back to us in one piece."

Jaune smiled, "Hey I had some damn good trainers. I got this."

###

"Are you sure you got this?", the old drunkard asked, "I mean we got the witch to scry for a location on the sanguine nest but so far we haven't found them."

It had seemed they were wondering aimlessly through the forest outside of vale for hours. Jaune didn't expect this to be easy but wondering through a giant forest with the sun setting was not what he thought he would be doing on a hunt. Then again, on previous hunts Ozpin already done all the leg work. Glynda's scrying for sanguine did point to this area however so something has to be here.

Before Jaune could answer the one in question said, "I can assure you Qrow, The scrying crystal lead us to these woods, in this area, they are around here somewhere. Maybe if you could put your flask down you'd actually be of some help."

"Fucking witch."

"Drunk bastard."

As Qrow Growled Jaune interjected, "Okay. Okay, Listen We have been walking through this woods since sunrise maybe we should rest and get a couple of hours of rest. Tempers seem to be heightened and Glynda taught me a hunter is only as good as his team is."

Glynda looked pleased and somewhat offended at the same time, "I did but I can assure you that _I _Could hold my own against a bunch of leeches."

Jaune rebutted, "I bet you could but this is _my_ mission and you two can't seem to get along for some reason. So I insist we take a rest."

Before Glynda could say anything else, Qrow had already dropped his bag and set up on a rock and took a long swig from his flask, "You heard the kid, his mission, his say. I'll take first watch."

Jaune dropped his own bag pulling out a sleeping bag and some warding crystals Glynda had given him long ago as a gift. He placed them around the area of their camp site and placed the biggest one with a rune carved in it in the middle. He placed his hands around it and closed his eyes, He mumbled, "Incolumem custodiat nos, anulus in praesidium"

As the crystal in his hands glowed, Glynda smiled seeing that her student came prepared but also that he appeared to learn something so valuable from her. Jaune turned to his temporary team and said, "Okay, Qrow you have first watch if you want it, wake me in a couple of hours and I'll take over." Qrow grumbled something about taking orders from a kid and motioned in a submissive gesture with his flask as Jaune climbed in between the zipper of his sleeping bag.

Glynda set up her sleeping bag nearby to Jaune's but far enough away from Qrow as not to smell the booze on him.

###

It had been nearly 3 hours since they set up camp and the others went to sleep. He glanced over his shoulder from his rock at the Witch who had taken her glasses off and laid on her side facing Jaune. Jaune tossed and turned all night. Qrow could hardly imagine what the last living member of the Arc line went through and to top it off be turned to the very thing the Arc's hated, a monster. Qrow wondered about the kid but he had been living near the future of hunters for nearly 4 years and only ever wanted to hunt other monsters. Oz even said he rarely uses his wolf form, however the strength and the toughness definitely were an asset of what he was. Oz knew he couldn't control it. Qrow turned back around away from the unlikely allies of hunters.

Qrow sat on his rock looking out to the descending sun as he thought, 'I never in a million years thought I would be in the woods with a witch and a lycan. What is the world coming to Summer?' Qrow chuckled quietly and took another swig from his flask. He knew she would have said there is good in everyone, even if some don't see it everyone and everything has the ability to be good. He just didn't understand why Ozpin of all people would take in a lycan after what they did to his family. It wasn't his place to ask, that was Ozpin's personal affairs after all. Qrow just took another swig from the flask as he heard a stir behind him.

"Oh, you're still on watch.", The feminine voice said.

Qrow's smirk fell, "Looks that way."

Glynda walked up beside him as she placed her glasses back onto the bridge of her nose, "You know he wanted to take a watch tonight, Qrow. I woke to make sure that he was still okay and saw you were still on watch."

Qrow looked up from his flask at her, "The kid tossed and turned all night. Figured he could use the rest more than me. I was just up thinking how unlikely this is."

Glynda raised an eyebrow, "and what do you mean?"

"A hunter out with a witch and a lycan hunting sanguine."

Glynda took a defensive tone, "I'm a good witch, It's literally in my name, I don't use blood magic or anything so barbaric, just protection and telekinetic force, I also work the occasional spell for the Headmaster."

Qrow snarled, "A witch is a witch, doesn't matter to me. I don't trust you. Simple as that."

Glynda looked appalled, "What have I done that's so bad? We both work for Ozpin, We both care about the survival of the humans, and we both are out here hunting Sanguine as we speak."

Qrow said, "You know why I don't trust witches, Glynda. I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop so I can give Oz the big I told you so. All witches care about is power and when someone is in a position to take it away they get cursed or hexed."

Glynda said, "I would never do that. I am a natural witch, I didn't sell my soul for power and my parents were normal people When I started showing signs of my power they sent me to Beacon to study. I have always been on the side of the hunters."

Qrow chuckled, "Except when it comes to removing other witch's curses, that is."

Glynda sighed, "Qrow, I can't, some curses absorb a piece of the soul to place on someone. The only way for someone to counteract is to give a piece of their own soul. As you know most witches care about power, _I_ care about my soul."

Qrow snapped, "You could have used a piece of my soul!", he paused, "Then maybe Things would be better."

Glynda placed a hand on his shoulder, "I haven't given up looking for a way, Qrow. I can assure you of that. But being born a witch, My soul is already fragile. I don't expect you to understand but to use parts of my soul is to give my self over to darkness, or at least a piece of myself."

Qrow turned to look at the ground, "I loved her, but I suppressed it because of my curse. I let her die never knowing." A single tear fell from his eye and hit the metal of his flask.

Glynda rubbed his back lightly, "I know. I believe wherever she is she knows too." Glynda paused for a few moments before saying, "I'll take watch, Go ahead and get some rest When Jaune wakes he is going to be ready to go."

Qrow slumped down the rock and kicked his feet onto the ground, "I'll sleep here, Wouldn't want the kid to get hurt."

Glynda smiled as she got up to walk to a new spot, "Good night, Qrow"

**Author's note:**

**Incolumem custodiat nos, anulus in praesidium losely translates to keep us safe, ring of protection. It was a spell Glynda had taught Jaune. If it hasn't been realized yet, everyone can perform magic to some degree such as spells but Glynda being a witch is more sensitive to magic she can cast some spells with out even chanting the words. Qrow still has his bad luck but in this story it is because he was hexed by a witch in the past. On a side note I do read reviews and comments if there is something that needs to be improved please feel free to leave a review pointing it out. Thanks for all the support.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys know this one is a little late but figured it would be better to post during the day instead of at midnight. Anyways here it is.**

**Beta: Gr3yb0t**

**Chapter 5**

The kid was surprisingly good at taking charge. When he woke up he was a little miffed about them not waking him to take watch but he put that aside fairly quickly when he realized that they could get an earlier start on the day. Jaune's nose really came in handy when hunting though. They found a lot of sanguine traces by him simply sniffing the air and pointing them in the direction of a bloody cloth or a some other piece of evidence. He may not understand Ozpin's willingness to recruit a monster but Qrow couldn't deny that that nose came in handy. The wi- Glynda, had also been a help using her 'gifts' to sense disturbances in the forest. Something about witches being one with nature or some other bullshit but it was a help at least. Qrow felt he was here solely for the muscle he offered but even at that the kid was probably stronger than he ever could be, being a lycan and all and Glynda's telekinesis surely could put someone down quickly enough. But Ozpin did mention that Glynda would say the kid did good even if it was false. Qrow had to hand it to him though the kid knew his shit. He also had a reason from what Ozpin said. Kid losing his whole family to wolves... That would motivate anyone to wanna kill all things that go bump in the night. Qrow knew due to what happened to Summer. He raised up his flask and took a drink, he couldn't be thinking about this now. They had a bunch of leeches to kill.

"I sense damage to the forest in this direction.", Glynda said as she pointed.

Jaune sniffed the air, "I don't smell anything. We should go check it out though Glynda's hunches hasn't been wrong yet."

Glynda hid a small smile, "Jaune I know it's hard to understand but it isn't hunches I told you often good witches that are naturally born have a kinship of sorts with nature, We can sense when things are wrong considering we naturally draw our power."

Jaune looked interested, "That's so cool, Glynda. It's hard to see this side of your abilities in Vale. Still it's really cool I bet Ozpin took you on hunts all the time."

Glynda chuckled, "We used to but We quit going on regular hunts and dedicated our lives to training the next generation of hunters. We only went out when the next generation were in danger or if the case was just way too big for locals to handle."

Jaune thought back to his sister Lavender, poor, sweet, lavender. She was fed on by sanguine only to be killed by wolves. that case with the sanguine must have been big cause Ozpin got involved in that. Why was it so big though? The sanguine was killed just a few months after... his family. But Ozpin was keeping an eye on him at Beacon. That's going to be another question for another time though right now he needed to focus on Pyhrra.

He caught a scent it was like fresh yet stilled blood. It didn't smell dried yet. Jaune couldn't place the scent but it was getting stronger. It was strange as they hadn't moved.

"Guys, I smell something."

Qrow looked, "But you didn't a little bit ago and we haven't moved."

Glynda readied her crop, "If he smells something and we haven't moved then what he is smelling has."

It was just four hours before dawn So they could see but not much. All except for Jaune who's sight is enhanced due to his lycan condition. Qrow drew out his big silver buster sword regardless. He kept it strapped on his back and it was a simple blade but massive in size.

Qrow called out, "Jaune, we are depending on you here we can't really see and you are the only one able to tell where they are."

Jaune nodded to Qrow and continued smelling the air. The scent was overpowering. With any luck they weren't being hunted but the sanguine but they were just returning to their nest. Which would mean they were close. Jaune drew Crocea Mors just in case.

Glynda sensed tree branches being broken and they began to hear voices in the woods.

they only got parts of what was said, "Boss. mad. stop. away. drink. dry."

Jaune heard everything that was said due to his enhanced hearing. He also felt an overwhelming feeling of fear that wasn't his own but didn't understand what he was feeling or why.

Jaune whispered, "Glynda they are close I can hear them."

The good witch nodded at Jaune as Qrow continued scanning the trees. The smell started getting weaker. Jaune sniffed the air again.

"They are moving past if we follow them they may lead us back to their nest."

Qrow asked, "What are we waiting on then. Let's kill these leeches and be done with this."

Jaune narrowed his eyes, "And save Pyhrra."

Glynda placed a hand on Jaune's shoulder, "If she is there we will do just that. If not we have to be ready to kill everything in thier nest. Some sanguine can work with other monsters and if this is Roman's nest I wouldn't be surprised if there is more than just sanguine in there."

Jaune nodded and motioned for them to follow, "The scent is moving this way, come on."

Jaune led them through the darkened forest, being careful not to make noise and Jaune sniffing the air every so often.

They eventually came to a clearing that showed an old wood cabin with a barn off to the side. Jaune noticed movement in both but didn't know how to make a move without alerting the other building.

"Shit they are in both places." Qrow helpfully added.

Jaune sighed, "Yeah they are. Any ideas?"

Glynda offered, "We could clear one silently then move onto the other."

Jaune shook his head, "If we do that and one of the sanguine get out and alert the other building we will be cornered. It may be best to split up and clear both at the same time."

Glynda said, "I'll take the barn with Jau-"

Jaune raised a hand horizontally, "No, Glynda, I'm a Lycan. Like it or not me taking one alone is for the best."

Qrow said, "I hate to agree but he's right, He's physically stronger and it would be hard for someone to sneak up on him with that snout."

Glynda said, "Then at least let me and Qrow take the barn, there is more movement from there than the Cabin."

Jaune nodded, "When you are done you can come and help me out just make sure you watch each others back."

Glynda and Qrow nodded and moved towards the barn keeping quiet and low. Jaune, after seeing that they weren't getting detected did the same as he approached the Cabin. He made it to the wall of the cabin and pulled out a silver knife from under his jacket. He listened as he heard a voice on the other side of the wall.

"We're sorry boss. We don't know how she got out. You wasn't here and I guess the one's meant to be guarding the cabin went out for a bite."

Jaune then heard Roman's voice, "You guys kill me if I could die that is. You let my meal ticket leave out in the woods because you was hungry."

"It wasn't us, boss. It was someone else's turn to watch the cabin."

"Get out I need to feed since my hunting night was cut short."

_'Shit If they start going to the barn then they may spot Glynda and Qrow.' _Jaune made his way to the front of the Cabin being careful not to be spotted through the windows. The cabin door opened and he smelt the pungent smell coming from the leeches it wasn't just stilled wet blood it was now dried dead blood. The leeches had recently fed and their clothing was proof of it. They shut the door behind them giving Jaune the blind spot he needed.

"He's ready to rip our fangs out and it wasn't even our watch."

"Yeah you're right, remember what he did to Perry? I bet the poor bastard is going mad in that coffin."

"I'm betting your righ-"

"Yeah man, I know I'm right. but that's neither here nor there. but when we get to the barn we will make them pay."

The sanguine didn't hear a response from his companion. so he asked as he turned, "Right?"

He was met by the blonde boy covering his mouth and driving a silver blade into his chest. The last thing he saw was blue eyes and a mouth snarling at him. Jaune pulled out the blade letting the body drop as he turned back to the cabin He grabbed the bodies and dragged them out of sight.

He drew his blade into his left hand, while drawing and racking the slide of his 1911. If he was going into this fight he was going in ready. Roman doesn't appear to have trained any of his sanguine. He had them just to order them to do what he wanted. Jaune crouched low next to the door trying not to draw Roman's attention but also to give Qrow and Glynda time to clear the barn a little more. He wondered if they were having a hard time with the barn.

He heard a loud noise from the barn that seemed to answer the unasked question. _'Shit that's going to draw attention if it continues.'_ What was going on out there. He heard his thoughts echoed as the door slung open in front of him revealing the man, no, the monster in a white and black suit wearing a top hat.

"What is going on out there you bunch of idiots?"

The ruckus continued. Jaune was stood behind the Flamboyant sanguine not moving and still crouched down by the now opened door. Jaune's heart beat quickly in his chest as Roman was stood mere feet away from him. The other two seemed to have zero training but Jaune knew Roman was a force to be reckoned with before he was turned from Ozpin's file. Maybe he could sneak away around the corner of the house but if he made a move towards the barn it would be a fight and sun would be up soon. Roman needed to turn around and just go back in or else everyone was in trouble. Jaune trained his pistol sight on Roman just in case but he needed to question the Leech about Pyhrra. The noise from the barn stopped as Roman mumbled something about idiots. Roman turned towards the house and Jaune fired.

###

They were doing a decent job of clearing them out mostly undetected, Glynda causing a distraction with the telekinesis and Qrow using his big sword to either skewer them or decapitate them. One of the sanguine walked around the corner of one of the horse stalls and yelled, "Hunters!" Sanguine came from multiple stalls and even the hayloft.

Glynda threw sanguine against the interior of the barn with her abilities as she waved her crop. Qrow sliced through as many as he could using his sword. They were all coming at them fast and seemed to be somewhat trained. Glynda kept throwing the Sanguine toward Qrow as he sliced through their power propelled bodies. Qrow with such a heavy sword was surprisingly fast with it. He was able to keep the horde back from all directions. Qrow was slicing any where he could, torsos, necks, and even through a few heads. The Sanguine just kept coming though.

They swung their fists at the Hunters that came into their home and attacked them but Qrow and Glynda refused to let them get close enough to bite them. A bite wouldn't turn them but it would hurt and with some sanguines they could drain a body fully in just a matter of minutes. Glynda and Qrow kept killing the sanguine using the impromptu strategy. The sanguine numbers were falling and there were only a few left.

Glynda started realizing she was getting drained from using her gifts and pulled out a mid evil looking silver dagger to stab and slice the ones unfortunate enough to get too close. She stabbed the first in the chest and Sliced another's throat there was sizzling where her blade pieced the skin.

Qrow with out a second thought dispatched one in front of him with decapitation and in the same motion released his sword grabbing it with his left hand, killing another Sanguine, and drawing out an old Single-action revolver pulling the hammer back and blasting a sanguine in the head over Glynda's shoulder.

Glynda looked at the sanguine as it fell after pulling her blade from another's chest as she looked at the man he shot her a roguish smile. They then heard a gunshot from outside of the barn. Glynda looked to Qrow and nodded. The barn was cleared it was time they helped Jaune.

###

Roman grabbed his left shoulder as it sizzled and burned. Jaune stood there in shock, He had missed, Roman now knew where he was and was staring right at him.

"Oh kid, You fucked up."

Roman lunged at Jaune and was on him faster than the bullet that pierced his arm. Roman sunk his teeth into Jaune's neck and Jaune felt a burning sensation. This was it his first hunt that he ran and he was going to die. Roman reared his head back in pain and let out an inhuman scream.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

Roman released Jaune as he collapsed onto the ground.

"Y-You... You're a Lycan.", Roman hissed in a struggling whisper.

Wha- Does lycan blood incapacitate sanguine? That was good information to have. Jaune stood grabbing Roman by his collar dragging him into the Cabin.

Jaune quickly scanned the cabin and noticed a girl with pink and brown hair. Jaune dropped Roman's collar and drew his sword. Aiming it at the girl he felt a rush of fear, the same rush of fear he felt earlier in the woods. He dropped his blade down to his side.

"You're not a Sanguine, are you? You're an empath."

The girl hid behind a chair trying to put it between Jaune and herself.

"It's okay, I'm a hunter, My name is Jaune Arc. What's your name?"

He felt even more fear over coming him.

"You're gonna be okay I'm here to help you, and get rid of these leeches.", he offered with a small smile.

He felt a glimmer of hope start forming as she leaned out from behind the chair a little.

"Stay there till I deal with this thing, I don't wanna place you in any danger."

He felt the hope grow.

Jaune turned to his captive. Roman still laid there coughing up blood and Jaune pulled some silver chains out of his bag draping them over the Well-dressed Sanguine. Roman smirked, "We need to have a conversation Roman." Jaune pulled a couple of syringes out from his pocket and pulled over a foot rest. He stabbed one into Roman's neck and earned an audible grunt.

"Kid, you do what you gotta do."

Jaune smirked, "Oh, I fully intend to but I got a few questions though. Now, Let's talk Pyhrra Nikos."

Roman laughed, "She's probably dead. Either that or she's a sanguine hunting down people on the country side."

Jaune lost his temper and grabbed a coffee table sitting next to him by the leg and smashed it against the floor.

"Ooh, did I hit a nerve?"

Jaune still holding the leg of the table pulled out his knife and started sharpening the piece of wood.

"Looks like you're going old school, kid. I like you're style but it's true."

Jaune narrowed his eyes as he looked at the Sanguine in front of him. replacing the syringes now filled with blood into his pocket. Jaune went back to widling the wood.

Jaune asked, "Did she feed before you let her go?"

Roman laughed coughing up a little more blood, "We made sure she had a belly full of blood and she fought her way out and through us."

Jaune smirked and asked, "I have one more question for you? Who is the pink and brown haired girl that's hiding behind your chair?"

Roman chuckled, "I don't know she's an empath. Can always tell before she is going to die so we know to stop feeding."

Jaune glanced over his shoulder to the chair and saw the girl shivering, scared and not knowing what her own fate is to be. Jaune saw the healed fang marks on his neck... _'Lavender, She was fed on like that and survived. This girl will not suffer the same fate. I'm stronger now and she will live. No matter what.'_

Jaune asked, "What is her name?"

Roman chuckled and copped a cocky grin, "Snack, food, dinner, I'm a sanguine, Why in the world would I give a human a name or acknowledge that she would have had one?"

Jaune felt anger, pissed even, He wanted to drive the now finished steak into Roman's chest killing him once and for all. It wasn't until he glanced over that he realized he was feeling the girls feelings towards her abductor.

Jaune motioned for the girl to come out, "Hey. You are okay he's bound. Come on out here with me."

Jaune felt a rush of fear coming from the girl likely for being focused on. Jaune chuckled lightly to help settle her nerves, "It's fine, I'd be pissed too if this leech did to me what he did to you. But you now have a choice, Either let me kill him and never get your revenge for what he's done to you, or come take this stake and end this monster and keep him from hurting anyone else."

Jaune felt the fear dwindling and took that as a cue to motion for her to come over to him. The girl slowly came from behind the chair and knelt beside Jaune. He noticed she was skinny, sickly skinny, It wasn't surprising for sanguine to keep captives it was sad but if the sanguine didn't drain them dry, a lot of them starved to death. Jaune held the wooden stake over to the girl so she could take her life back by her own hands. As soon as Jaune released the stake into her hands he felt a small feeling of fear.

Jaune raised his hands up showing he wasn't going to hurt her, "It's okay. It's your choice. You can take your life back though. You are in control of your life not me and not this leech."

Roman hacked up a little more blood and chuckled, "The snack wants to trade one monster for another, eh? Well come on then. do your worst."

Jaune felt a rush of anger and rage as he saw the small malnourished girl plunge the stake into Romans stomach. She wasn't trained so her aim was off. She drew it back trying again, and again, and again. Until eventually, either through luck or actually calming down a little she hit the mark. She plunged the stake into Roman's heart. The sanguine let out one final gasp and his lifeless head rolled to one side.

The girl collapsed falling to her side. Jaune quickly swooped her up and held her limp body in his arms. He told her, "Hang in there we got food at our camp, We are gonna get you back there, feed you and then you can leave if you want."

The girl opened an eye to look at her savior. Jaune said, "He's not wrong but I'm going to let you choose to follow me, but you don't have to."

The girl lost consciousness as Jaune carried her out of the house. He saw two figures in the distance. They ran up to him undoubtedly to make sure he was okay.

Jaune said, "I'me fine, She needs food though."

Glynda asked, "Who is this? It's not Pyhrra."

Jaune said, "No, it's not and I don't know who she is. She is an empath however. Roman was keeping her to drain her till he felt her dying and stop feeding." Jaune looked down at the lifeless and emotionless face. "She needs food and rest. We can get her into vale and she'll be okay."

Glynda nodded, "Okay we will go back to camp and grab some food for her. Come on Jaune."

Jaune, Qrow, and Glynda walked away from the barn and cabin that now had no sign of life. They didn't do what the came out to but they did eliminate a huge threat to vale and saved a girls life to boot. So why did Jaune feel like he failed.

###

It was day break. The girl opened her eyes and looked around her surroundings. There was a small fire mere feet in front of her and she saw A sleeping blonde woman and a sleeping dark-haired man. She sit up and looked around a little more and saw trees all around her. She was in the woods, during the day she felt the sun on her skin it felt nice. She must have portrayed her feelings cause she saw the blonde knight turn from on top of his rock he was sitting on and shoot her a small smile. She didn't know what to think about the blonde man he was there and he saved her from Roman. But she could feel what he felt. He felt remorse and felt sadness. People didn't know that she could feel other's emotions probably just the downside of her being mute. She couldn't exactly tell them. Why did the man feel guilty, did he regret saving her? He turned to her once more this time asking, "What's wrong?"

The girl couldn't speak and didn't know what she would say if she could. She just motioned to her mouth with her index finger.

Jaune asked, "If you are hungry you could just ask for food, we got a little bit left from our voyage out here."

What? That wasn't what she was trying to say but now that he mentioned it, when was the last time she had ate? Was it days, weeks? Sanguine aren't exactly known for thier hospitality. She just nodded.

The blonde boy reached into his bag and brought out some kind of food bar of sorts it was a pink colored bar with some kind of krispies in it. She looked at the bar for a few moments. Her savior looked at her curiously then shook his head and said, "You probably don't know what that is it's a strawberry flavored protien bar. Glynda gets on to me for buying them but I can't help it they are really good. Go ahead see for yourself."

She unwrapped the bar slowly and the man just watched her with a smile on his face. She sensed him but he didn't really give off any emotions, it was like he was waiting for her reaction. She bit into the bar. It had so much flavor and tasted like a cold version of fruit. She didn't recognize the taste but she enjoyed it thoroughly. She must have sent what she felt out cause she felt the man's happiness towards her.

"seems like you like it," The man laughed, "I know a little about empaths but I'll admit I only know you can make others feel how you feel. I felt your anger last night, with Roman."

She looked away from him and felt guilt.

"Don't worry," The man continued no doubt sensing her emotions, "You didn't do anything wrong. If you didn't do it I was going to. I'm just sorry for what he must have put you through."

She felt her fear rise as she though of the feedings, the starvation, the isolation. The threats on her life if she kept running.

The blonde man placed a hand on her shoulder and she flinched away letting his hand drop. He jerked his hands up placing them both in front of his face showing he's not a threat, "You're safe now. You will never see that place again If you don't want to..." He thought for a minute and appeared to flush a little, "I'm sorry I didn't even ask your name, I told you last night my name is Jaune Arc, What's your name?"

What was her name? She had no memory of her life before the sanguine she was kidnapped by and discovered what she was at such a young age. The only reason they kept her around was the empath abilities. able to feel every drop and the fear coming off of her as they fed on her. She shrugged honestly she didn't know what her name was after all.

Jaune looked at her curiously, "Do you not know it? how long have you been with them?"

This was getting tired trying to talk to him with out being able to. She once again pointed at her mouth. and felt his amusement as he got into his bag and pulled out another bar this one was a white creamy color. He handed it to her. She was still hungry so she grabbed the bar.

Jaune smiled at her, "That one is vanilla cream. It kinda reminds me of vanilla ice cream. maybe after you eat and get full you can tell me your name?"

The girl didn't know how to tell the blonde boy she couldn't talk she has tried but he just kept thinking she was hungry. As her stomach grumbled she remembered that it wasn't a false statement. She just shook her head knowing that she couldn't talk therefore couldn't tell him her name, not that she knew it any way. She felt his disappointment.

After she finished eating the bar she raised the wrapper showing she was empty. Jaune grabbed the box of bars from his bag and placed it on the rock beside him, "Help yourself..."

He was so upset, he saved her and all he wanted to know was her name. She wanted to know her name as well. What if she made up a name. Come to think of it the bars were similar to her hair color. She looked at the box and it read, Neopolitan crisps. She picked up the box and patted Jaune's shoulder. He glanced over to her. She pointed at her chest and covered part of the box.

Jaune raised an eyebrow in confusion as he read the uncovered part, "Neo?"

She nodded her head as she felt his subtle relief.

Jaune said, "Your name is Neo? that's a nice name. What is your last name we may be able to find some of your family or find info to get you home."

Not wanting a repeat of the past few awkward moments she shifted her hand on the box.

Jaune read it and with a goofy looking smile he extended his hand out to her, "Nice to meet you Neo Politan. Once we get back to Vale we can talk to my step dad and try and find your home."

Neo returned a smile for his benefit even though she knew that name wouldn't find anything. She may be able to however get to know her savior and learn more about him. She did want to know why he was so kind to her even though he felt guilty after saving her.

**Author's note:**

**Wow little bit of a twist killed off Roman way early but rescued Neo. Will this have changes from canon? Of course it will this is AU. I'm pretty sure I have hinted to that by stating a church here and there and there will be more on that in future chapters. Anyways hope you all enjoyed and as always I appreciate your feed back.**

**p.s.: My beta did a good job this chapter with fixing some grammar mistakes and helping make a couple of scenes better.**


End file.
